Мстители: история ч.28
Состав Резервные Мстители Иллюминаты Необыкновенные Мстители Могучие Мстители Тайные Мстители Юные Мстители Следующие Мстители Поразительные Мстители Мстители Доктора Дума Оси История All-New Marvel NOW! Point OneAll-New Marvel NOW! Point One #1 Краткосрочные решения thumb|250px|Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро спасаются от агентов АИММария Хилл обратилась за помощью к Мстителям, чтобы они помогли им возвратить синтетический препарат, который Брюс Бэннер изобрёл с целью контроля над трансформацией в Халка, похищенный учёными АИМ с целью создания стероида, временно трансформирующего людей в гамма-гигантов. Капитан Америка поручил эту работу Солнечному Пятну и Пушечному Ядру, доверил техподдержку самому Бэннеру, а сам прибыл на "Илиаду", где Хилл стала убеждать его наладить сотрудничество между Мстителями и Щ.И.Т.ом. Стив намекнул ей, что знает о её попытке завести свою команду Тайных Мстителей, и Мария не стала ни подтверждать, ни отрицать этого и добавила, что имеет в виду ситуации, когда секретность уже не нужна. Она передала Роджерсу носитель информации с соглашением, которое хотела заключить, и Кэп поставил три условия - они работают вместе, но независимо, все дела, связанные со Мстителями, совершаются с его одобрения, и Мария по его просьбе выдаёт любую секретную информацию. Тем временем Бэннер запустил в системы наблюдения Барбуды компьютерный вирус, что дало Пушечному Ядру и Солнечному Пятну окно в две секунды, в течение которых они могли приземлиться незамеченными. на земле Роберто и Сэма встретил Тревис, один из завербованных ими агентов АИМ, который принёс им униформы и документы. С их помощью Мстителям удалось войти в лабораторию и завладеть контейнером с препаратом и стероидами, но на обратном пути им повстречался охранник, и Гатри не удержался и в штуку процитировал Люка Скайуокера А именно - произнёс фразу "переводим заключённого из камеры 1138", произнесённую в фильме "Звёздные Войны: эпизод IV - Новая надежда" Люком, пытавшимся замаскироваться под имперского штурмовика. Сэм и Роберто были разоблачены, и им пришлось спасаться от боевиокв АИМ, но путь им преградил большой боевой робот. Справиться с ним бывшие Новые Мутанты не сумели, так что Солнечное Пятно предложил использовать небольшую дозу стероида самим, и он с Пушечным Ядром халконулись и, по всей видимости, победили преследователей и благополучно сбежали с Барбуды. Пока правда не надела штаны thumb|left|250px|Локи добывает ГрамПолучив новое взрослое тело, Локи явился Все-Матерям и объявил, что хочет служить им за награду - за каждое выполненное задание одно их его преступлений должно исчезать из истории и памяти, до тех пор, пока вся его жизнь в роли бога зла не будет предана забвениюLoki: Agent of Asgard #12. Фрейя, Гея и Идунн согласились и некоторое время спустя, когда Локи был в своей квартире в Мидгарде, явились ему в зеркале и поручили избавить Тора от некоей скверныLoki: Agent of Asgard #1, вселившейся в него после того, как Малекит сумел поместить в него паразитическую демоническую многоножку для шпионажа, для чего один из его приспешников наложил заклинание на медовуху бога громаThor: God of Thunder #16-17. Все-Матери были уверены, что Тор избавится от постороннего влияния, если просто осознает, что он ему подвержен, и потому поручили Локи, как "Агенту Асгарда", раздобыть меч Грам, принадлежавший герою Сигурду ПрославленномуLoki: Agent of Asgard #1 и запертому в шкатулке, сделанной в молодости Одином и запираемой на пять замков, ключи от которых он нарочно потерялLoki: Agent of Asgard #3. Бог обмана взялся за их поиск, с помощью мухлежа выиграл первый ключ в карты у косимческого преступника Снарррдракса, встретив его в казино на планете Зин, второй украл прямо из кармана у нового Красного Черепа, третий утащил из хранилища на "Илиаде", внушив Филу Колсону, будто его удалось его поймать и посадить в "локиустойчивую" камеру, а четвёртый похитил из Академии Брэддока, куда он устроился работать уборщиком. Последний ключ принадлежал Тору, так что Локи пригласил брата в гости. Бог грома уже знал, что его брат собирает эти ключи, а поскольку он этого не отрицал, решил просто его отдать. Получив все пять ключей, Локи отправился в горы и, взобравшись по отвесной скале, попал в пещеру, нашёл в ней шкатулку, вставил ключи и достал Грам. Локи: Агент Асгарда Доверься мнеLoki: Agent of Asgard #1 thumb|250px|Локи в Башне МстителейНадев семимильные сапоги. украденные и светлых эльфов Альфхейма, и пальто из ниток, украденных у тёмных эльфов Свартальфхейма, из которых делали невидимые плащи, Локи попытался проникнуть в Башню Мстителей. Он взбежал по окну до этажа, где на кухне пьянствовал, требуя от Джарвиса принести ему больше медовухи, Тор, но бог грома почуял его и метнул в него Мъёлнир. Бог обмана упал вниз, но Соколиный Глаз, игравший в видеоигры в компании Чёрной Вдовы, заметил его и поймал, разбив окно и выстрелив стрелой с крюком. Клинт и Наташа стали удерживать Локи на прицеле, пока не пришли Тор, Железный Человек, Кэп и Брюс Бэннер, и бог обмана напомнил брату о том, как Старк клонировал его и сотворил Рагнарёка. Он намекнул Тору, будто Тони всё ещё сохранил образцы его ДНК, и когда бог грома напал на Старка, убежал, а выстреливший в него Соколиный Глаз почему-то попал в плечо Бэннеру, отчего тот халконулся и напал на остальных. Локи пришёл к главному компьютеру и, воспользовавшись доступом Мстителей, стёр информацию о всех своих прежних преступлениях из всех баз данных, но не успел убраться до того, как герои помирились и застали его там. Тор вдруг предложил убить его и когда Кэп напомнил ему, что Мстители так не поступают, решил прикончить брата сам. отчего Мъёлнир выпал из его руки. Он попытался ударить Локи кулаком, но тот увернулся и всадил Грам богу грома в спину и пронзил его насквозь. Поскольку меч правды наносил цели "столько вреда, сколько правды о себе ты отрицаешь", Тор остался невредим, но сумел осознать, что одержим, и какая-то чужеродная субстанция стала истекать из его тела. Локи собрал её в банку и стал объяснять Мстителям, что он добивался именно этого, но Халк не стал его слушать и вырубил ударом в лицо. Бог обмана был помещён в камеру и закован в цепи ,а Тор, признавая. что он у него в долгу, принёс ему пиво, чтобы выпить вместе перед тем, как Локи сбежит. Вернувшись в Асгардию, он отдал банку Все-Матерям, за что те исключили все упоминания об одном из его прошлых преступлений из записей и памяти, но как только он ушёл, Фрейя открыла банку и выпустила оттуда злого "Царя Локи" из будущего, которым Локи всё равно предстояло стать. Локи и Лорелей сидели на деревеLoki: Agent of Asgard #2 thumb|left|250px|Локи в образе Трикси с Лорелей и ДэйзиВ следующий раз Все-Матери явились Локи, возникнув в чаше с пуншем, который он приготовил для новых соседей, позвав их к себе в гости. Они объявили, что пытаются заставить всех асгардцев вернуться домой, и поручили богу обмана разыскать Лорелей. Она погибла, спасая Бальдра от вероломного выстрела в спину во время его поединка с СетомThor #399, была использована Хелой для активации Разрушителя Thor #440, воскрешена Сетом для охоты на Потерянных БоговJourney into Mystery #509, но вновь убита своей же сестройJourney into Mystery #511 и повторно воскрешена ПлутономDefenders vol 2 #1-4. Как результат, Лорелей пропустила Рагнарёк и последующее воскрешение, и теперь Хеймдалль не мог видеть её, так что Все-Матери доверили её поиск Локи, считая, что найти её может только он. Использовав источники информации, о которых никто другой в Асгарде и не подумал бы, а именно газеты и интернет, Локи выяснил, что Лорелей продолжает жить в Мидгарде и зарабатывает на жизнь, ежегодно собирая банду и устраивая большое ограбление. Посчитав, что это - его лучщая возможность поймать её, бог обмана принял облик "хакерши Трикси" и добился, чтобы Лорелей наняла её вместе с водительницей Дэйзи для налёта на казино в Монте-Карло . Через несколько недель Лорелей, Дэйзи и "Трикси" вошли в казино и стали угрожать посетителям револьверами, а когда их окружила охрана - телепортировались в служебное помещение, оставив от себя только шляпы и меховые пальто, отчего все гости решили, что это - представление. Оказалось, что там их поджидает агент Интерпола Макс Мартелл, которого Лорелей очаровала, страстно поцеловала и оставила на полу, чтобы он пару часов мечтал о любви. thumb|250px|Локи прощается с ВеритиЛорелей отправила Дэйзи за машиной для побега и дала ей амулет невидимости, который Локи заранее забрал себе и заменил китайской игрушкой, так что водительница попалась охране. "Трикси" отперла электронный замок на двери и, водйя в хранилище, заперла её за собой и проявила свою истинную сущность, но Лорелей вовсе не желала возвращаться в Асгардию. Она открыла свою сумку и сбежала через появившийся портал вместе с нею, послав Локи воздушный поцелуй, так что он, взяв себе столько денег, сколько смог унести, отправился искать её снова. Предположив, что теперь Лорелей будет искать деньги более привычным способом - обирая мужчин, Локи под вином сороколетнего Кена пришёл на быстрое свидание , чтобы встретиться с нею там. Как он и предполагал, Лорелей очаровывала знакомившихся с нею мужчин, чтобы те отдавали ей свои бумажники, и "Кен" покорно отдал ей свой с визиткой, в которой намекал, что хочет увидеться с неюНа визитке было написано "Гав!", (англ. Woof!). так как Лорелей назвала Локи "комнатной собачкой" Все-Матерей.. Оставшись на "быстром свидании" Локи оказался за одним столиком с Верити Виллис - дочерью хранителя Шкатулки Древних Зим Роджера Виллиса, в младенчестве проглотившей принадлежавшее ему волшебное кольцо, выкованное гномом Андвари и позволявшее различать любую ложь. Кольцо каким-то образом растворилось в организме Верити, и теперь её невозможно было обманутьLoki: Agent of Asgard #15, так что она сразу распознала Локи в обличии Кена, и ему пришлось рассказать ей о его попытке поймать Лорелей. Бог обмана посочувствовал девушке. неспособной "приостанавливать неверие ", и потому неспособной наслаждаться произведениями искусства и избегающей людей, и заверил, что она может найти кого-то, кто никогда не будет ей врать, и, поскольку Верити захотела увидеться с ним снова, сказал, что может быть станет её соседом. Но пока что ему пришлось уйти с быстрого свидания следом за Лорелей, которой он сказал, что разыскал её потому, что набирает команду для гораздо более масштабного, чем ограбление казино, дела. Пусть ты и он подерётесьLoki: Agent of Asgard #4 thumb|left|350px|Локи против СигурдаПока Локи у себя дома играл в видеоигры, на экране появились Все-Матери, которые отчитали его за провал задания по возвращению Лорелей в Асгардию и поручили теперь найти Сигурда, пригрозив в случае неудачи заставить его самого вернуться домой насовсем. Вместо того, чтобы искать его, Локи пригласил в гости Верити Виллис, которой признался, что хочет привлечь её к тому же делу, что и Лорелей. Вдруг Верити увидела Сигурда, который обнаружил, что его меча в пещере больше нетLoki: Agent of Asgard #3 и решил его вернуть, для чего забрался в квартиру Локи через окно, надев на себя пояс невидимости, украденный у АИМ. Сигурд успел вернуть себе Грам, лежавший возле дивана, но когда был замечен, сначала стал пытаться флиртовать с Верити, а затем пообещал Локи вскоре отдать ему меч, тем более, что он изначально принадлежал ему и был нужен лишь для одного дела. Однако бог обмана сказал. что должен поймать его по заданию Все-Матерей, и начал сражаться с Сигурдом, призвав свой меч ЛаеватейннСудя по словам Сигурда, это название переводится как "повреждённая ветка"., но оказался хужшим фехтовальщиком. Сигурд перекинул меч в левую руку, отрубил один из локонов волос Локи и когда тот отвлёкся пинков вытолкнул его в окно. thumb|250px|Локи подменяет контракт Сигурда и МефистоБлагодаря семимильным сапогам, бог обмана сумел устоять на бельевой верёвке, так что Сигурд сначала тоже заскочил на неё, а затем - перерубил. Они упали в мусорный бак, внутри которого Локи согласился притвориться, что проиграл, если Сигурд согласится помочь ему в его деле в Асгардии. Зная, что Сигурд боится после смерти попасть в Вальгаллу, так как Дизир пообещали отомстить емуNew Mutants vol 3 #43, Локи предложил ему отправиться к тёмному магу Калуу, так как за него будет выдавать себя Мефисто, чтобы попросить помочь ему "сменить религию". Забравшись на гору в Тибете, где медитировал "Калуу", который ни разу прямо не назвал себя, чтобы формально не лгать при заключении магического договора, Сигурд встретился с притворяющимся Мефисто и стал рассказывать, чего именно он хочет, а Локи, надев свои плащ, амулет невидимости Лорелей и пояс, отобранный у Сигурда, воспользовался тем, что повелитель ада заслушался и подменил его молитвенный ковёр. "Калуу" согласился помочь асгардцу Сигурду стать буддистом, чтобы "попасть на колесо реинкарнаций", взял у него Грам и порезал им руку, чтобы показать, что он не лжёт, а его кровь упала на ковёр там, где должна была быть подпись. После того, как таким же образом "подписался" Сигурд, Мефисто показал своё истинное лицо и стал злорадствовать, что уже сделал пыточное полесо, на котором жертву стегают "гвоздики из лошадиных плетей"Англ. Rein Carnations. Асгардец был опутан возникшими из под земли цепями, но появившийся Локи обратил внимание на то, что он подменил контракт и подписался под ним своей невидимой до сих пор кровью. По условиям нового договора Мефисто должен был сгинуть, но перед этим он дал понять, что знает, что старый Локи убил свою реинкарнацию, а закованный в цепи Сигурд был перемещён прямо в тронный зал Все-Матерей, которые отправили его в камеру. Эта миссия самоуничтожится через пять секундLoki: Agent of Asgard #5 thumb|left|250px|Тор отвлекает Хеймдалля сражением с ТехнократиейЛоки пригласил к себе домой Тора, Лорелей и Верити, которым сказал, что хочет проникнуть в "самое глубокое и тёмное подземелье Асгардии", чтобы они решили, будто он хочет освободить СигурдаLoki: Agent of Asgard #4. Бог грома, который согласно плану должен был отвлечь Хеймдалля зрелищный боем с Технократией - "формой механической жизни, использующей людей, как топливо"Эта сущность появлялась только в Mighty Avengers vol 2 #9 в числе старых врагов Синего Чудо. сражавшегося с нею в 1983-м и 1999-м годах., которая по словам Локи "выглядит зрелищно, но не представляет реальной угрозы". пожелал поговорить с братом наедине. Тор вывел его на кухню и признался, что не доверяет Лорелей, хотя по прежнему считал, что имеет дело в повзрослевшим новым Локи, и бог обмана, не сумев разубедить его, напомнил, что он в долгу у него за спасение от одержимости. Пока Хеймдалль смотрел, как Тор на орбите сражается с силами Технократии, Локи и Лорелей спрыгнули на Асгардию с крыла пролетавшего над Брокстоном пассажирского авиалайнера. Лорелей убедила бога обмана, что парашюты им не нужны, и перед приземлением метнула вниз талисман твёрдых жидкостей, и они вместо того, чтобы разбиться, постепенно замедляясь провалились через несколько уровней вниз. Оказвшись в подземельи, они вошли в комнату, полную невероятно смертоносных ловушек, некоторые из которых были иллюзорным и скрывали другие, невидимые невероятно смертоносные ловушки. Так что Локи достал мобильный телефон и вышел на видеосвязь с Верити Виллис, которая, видя, какие ловушки фальшивые, а какие - настоящие, провела его и Лорелей через них к непроницаемой двери из уру. thumb|250px|Локи встречает Царя ЛокиЛоки признался, что не может ни отпереть эту дверь, ни пробраться сквозь неё в виде мухи, так как он теперь может превращаться в кого угодно, но должен оставаться собой, тем более, что она защищаено от его магии. Однако к этому времени Сигурд уже выбрался из своей второй по надёжности камеры в Асгардии и отворил непроницаемую дверь изнутри. Посчитав, что она выполнила свою часть задания, Лорелей открыла портал и ушла через него вместе с Сигурдом, который пригласил её к себе. Продолжив путь один, Локи залянул в камеру, вход в которую был перекрыт цепями, и увидел карту Десяти Миров, на которой были зачёркнуты Небеса. Поняв, что где-то должна быть ещё более надёжная камера, Локи обратил внимание на камеру, у которой не было входа, прикоснулся к месту на стене, где она должна была быть, и встретил сидевшего внутри Царя Локи, который стал насмехаться над попыткой бога обмана изменить свою судьбу. Молодой Локи вонзил в старого Локи Грам, и тот притворился, что погибает, хотя меч првды не причинил ему никакого вреда, ведь не испытывал никаких иллюий на свой счёт и, более того ,совершив путешествие во времени, подстроил создание этого клинка и надоумил юного Одина положить его в шкатулку и запереть на пять клюейLoki: Agent of Asgard #3. Локи очень испугался, что ему снвоа предстоит стать богом зла, а Царь Локи сказал, что так и будет, ведь сейчас. когда он пронзён Грамом, он не способен лгать, как вдруг их обоих застали Все-Матери. Они признались, что хотели проверить, не лжёт ли Царь Локи о том, что в будущем, где он станет злодеем, Царь Тор добьётся объединения Девяти Миров и будет править ими мудро и справедливо, и теперь, когда он повторил это, будучи пронзён мечом правды, Все-Матери решили помочь этому будущему наступить. Однако молодой Локи не хотел для себя такой судьбы и потому, получив Грам обратно, объявил, что больше служить Агентом Асгарда не будет. Мир МстителейAvengers World #1-14 thumb|left|250px|В Городе МёртвыхВ день, когда Мстители начали сотрудничество со Щ.И.Т.ом, Капитан Америка прибыл на вертолётоносец "Илиада", где Брюс Бэннер привёл его к Марии Хилл. Стив задержался из-за того, что ему пришлось пообщаться с журналистами, поскольку Щ.И.Т. пытался использовать свою совместную работу с сильнейшими героями Земли для пиара, так что когда он встретился с Марией, оказалось, что она уже привлекла команду к выполнению трёх заданий. Тор, Капитан Марвел и Гиперион занимались ликвидацией последствий метеорологических и сейсмических катастроф, большое количество которых произошло на восточном побережьи США, Чёрная Вдова, Росомаха, Сокол и Шан-Чи были отправлены в Мадрипур, правительство которого попросило о помощи в подавлении массовых беспорядков, а Соколиный Глаз, Женщина-Паук, Звёздная Метка и Ночная Маска были посланы в итальянский город Веллетри , вс население которого бесследно исчезло, а отправившийся туда для расследования ЕврОтряд перестал выходить на связь.. Осматривая опустевший Веллетри, Клинт, Джессика, Кевин и Адам нашли на улице странный объект, позже оказвшийся магической Ловушкой Духа. Женщина-Паук доложила об этом Кэпу и попросила прислать учёных, но Ночная Маска сказал, что они ничем не смогут помочь, а Звёздная Метка услышал голоса и прикоснулся к Ловушке. В результате Мстители оказались перемещены в находившийся под Веллетри подземный "Город Мёртвых". thumb|250px|На БарбудеПока Щ.И.Т. пытался восстановить связь с командой в Италии, Брюс Бэннер и научная группа выяснили, что природные катаклизмы на восточном побережьи вызваны разрастанием острова Барбуда. Бэннер доложил об этом Кэпу, и тот немедленно отправил на остров АИМ Крушилу, Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро. Подлетев к Барбуде, они подверглись нападению "шефа"Так этого персонажа в личном разговоре называет Эндрю Форсон. - агента АИМ в бронекостюме, который нейтрализовал всех троих мощным выстрелом из энергетического оружия, вмонтированного в грудь его костюма, и Иззи только успела доложить по коммуникатору, что "это больше не остров АИМ". Мстители были взяты в плен и доставлены на остров, где Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро были отправлены в медпункт, а Крушила - в камеру, из которой с самого момента заключения непрерывно пыталась вырваться. Придя к камере Иззи и получив доклад от "шефа", Эндрю Форсон распорядился приготовить Крушилу к освобождению, так как собирался сделать её своим "посланником". thumb|left|250px|Крушила становится ПосланникомБрюс Бэннер подготовил для Марии и Стива доклад о том, что происходит на Барбуде, и рассказал, что остров неожиданно вырос до размера Флориды и оказался закрыт непроницаемым защитным барьером, под которым АИМ активно занялись строительством необычайно высоких зданий. Бэннер предположил, что они используют инопланетные технологии либо технологии будущего, и стал придумывать, как преодолеть защитный барьер, а Капитан Америка приказал отозвать Тора, Капитана Марвел и Гипериона, чтобы они были готовы освободить Иззи, Роберто и Сэма, как только появится возможность попасть на Барбуду. Когда Крушила в очередной раз попыталась пробить силовое поле, перекрывающее выход из её камеры, оно неожиданно исчезло, и она даже по инерции упала на пол. Выйдя наружу, Крушила попала в чудесный сад, где её встретил Верховный Учёный, который зверил, что не хочет причинить ей вреда и сообщил, что её друзья получают медицинскую помощь. Эндрю добавил, что Иззи пожет покинуть остров, когда угодно, рассказал, что этот сад должен давать пищу последующим поколениям и показал медицинский центр, где учёные АИМ работали над тем, чтобы "покончить с болезнями, слабостью и смертью". неожиданно Крушилу укусило в руку какое-то насекомое, и она постепенно стала трансформироватсья в Посланника, а Верховный Учёный обратил её внимание на приближающегося Энтропийного Человека, который по его словам предвидел конец вселенной, и сказал, что Иззи должна нести послание, что всё погибнет. thumb|250px|Поражение Шан-Чи от ГоргонаА в Мадрипуре, пока Наташа, Логан и Сэм пытались усмирить беспорядки, Шан-Чи разыскал храм, во внутреннем дворе которого культисты Руки во главе с Горгоном проводили какой-то ритуал. Шан-Чи незаметно схватил и стал допрашивать одного из ниндзя, который рассказал ему о легенде о том, что этот остров стоит на голове гигантского дракона. История оказалась правдивой, а ритуал, который проводил Горгон, позволял ему пробудить и взять под контроль это чудовище. Дракон поднялся из океана и полетел в сторону Китая, так что Шан-Чи решил остановить ритуал и, для начала, вырубил культистов и хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы затушить все факелы вокруг и не видеть окаменяющего взгляда Горгона. Лидер Руки схватился за меч, а Шан-Чи включил наручи, увеличивающие его силу, и начал наносить ему сножество ударов, но был схвачен и заброшен на крышу. Горгон зажёг факел и устроил пожар, надеясь заставить противника показаться и вернуть освещение, но Шан-Чи схватил горящий кусок черепицы и кинул им Томи в глаза. Он напал на утратившего зрение Горгона и стал избивать его, но Сисидо пришёл в себя и нанёс шан-Чи несколько сокрушительных ударов, после чего притащил к краю острова и сбросил вниз. thumb|left|250px|Звёздная Метка в плену у Морганы ЛеФэйНа "Илиаде" Мария Хилл связалась с находившимся в Непале Себастьяном Друидом, который явился в астральнйо форме и встретился со Стивом и Брюсом. Ему показали видео, сделанное в подземельи под Веллетри, и Себастьян рассказал, что это - иодн из городов мёртвых, построенных Культом Энтропии в XV-XVI веках, но давно им заброшенных. Он объяснил, что Ловушки Духа притягивают потерянные души, неспособные или нежелающие отправиться на следующий план бытия, и тот кому удалось подчинить их себе теперь, должен быть очень могущественным волшебником. В самом Городе Мёртвых Клинт, Джессика, Кевин и Адам подошли к реке. из которой вдруг восстали и напали на них неупокоенные души. Пока остальные сражались с ними, Звёздная Метка вдруг услышал голоса, пошёл на их зов и встретил Келли Овертон - одну из учениц его колледжа, погибшей при устроенном им взрыве в момент Белого События. Она убежала от Кевина в здание, и он, последовав за ней, оказался в копии своего колледжа и стал пытаться предурпедить всех об опасности. Возникшая рядом Келли стала обвинять Звёздную Метку в том, что это он убил их всех, после чего души убитых им людей напали на перепуганного Кевина и притащили его к новой правительнице этого царства - Моргане ЛеФэй, которая посадила его в магическую клетку. thumb|250px|Манифолд перемещает команду на БарбудуТем временем Железный Человек прилетел в Австралию, чтобы позвать на задание Манифолда, медитирующего на горе Ката Тьюта . Стив попросил Тони позвать Эдена, чтобы он переместил команду на закрытую защитным полем Барбуду, но Феси стал объяснять, что не может этого сделать. Старк ппоытался уговорить его, но Феси ответил, что его силы перестали правильно работать, и он теперь при перемещении попадает не туда, куда хочет. Железный Человек оставил его одного, и Манифолд погрузился в медитацию, пока не оказался во сне, который видела Капитан Вселенная. Тамара объяснила Эдену, что "всё сломано", и силы всех Манифолдов во всех вселенных - тоже. Она провела Феси через портал, где они оказались посреди сражения между воинами в бронекостюмах и кем-то, похожими на Человека-Факела, как вдруг Капитан Вселенная потеряла Загадочную Силу. Эдену пришлось защищать растерявшуюся Тамару, и он был ранен выстрелом репульсора напавшего на них воина в броне. Подойдя к раненому Манифолду, Тамара показала ему на появившуюся в небе Землю, и он очнулся от медитации и телепортировался на "Илиаду", где Железный Человек докладывал Капитану Америка, что Эден не сможет им помочь. К этому времени Бэннер и его научная команда проанализировали защитный барьер Барбуды. Причём Брюс накричал на ассистентку, предложившую просто положиться на Манифолда, чем очень её напугал, и довёл трёх сотрудников до увольнения, так что прибытие Феси он воспринял с иронией. thumb|left|250px|Посланница против ГиперионаМанифолд телепортировал Тора, Капитана Марвел и Гипериона в небо над Барбудой, где на них напали боевики АИМ в бронекостюмах. Сражаясь с ними, Маркус оказался на земле и нашёл лабораторию, с помощью оборудования которой учёные извлекли его из пространства между двумя погибшими вселенными. Там его встретил Эндрю Форсон, который надеялся, что Гиперион, видеший гибель своего мира, может согласиться присоединиться к ним, а когда Марк отказался. стал предсказывать ему. что рано или поздно он станет противником Мстителей. Гиперион разозлился, уничтожил Бурав - портальное устройство, с помощью которого он был вытащен из пространства между вселенными, и попытался ударить Верховного Учёного, но его схватила за руку Посланник. Она ударила растерявшегося Маркуса по лицу и пробила им стену, после чего схватила его за горло, разогналась и выбросила в небо, после чего таким же образом выкинула с Барбуды Тора и КэролВыброшенные Посланником Мстители приземлились на очень большом расстоянии от Барбуды, но точно можно выяснить только место падения Капитана Марвел, которая, судя по характерному небоскрёбу Спейс-Нидл , приземлилась в Сиэтле .. thumb|250px|Сокол и ПредкиВидя, что ситуацию в Мадрипуре разрешить не удаётся, Чёрная Вдова связалась с Капитаном Америка и порекомандовала эвакуировать их, а Сокол отправился на поиски Шан-Чи, который не сообщил остальной команде, кудо он направился. Сэм взлетел повыше, надеясь увидеть его и заодно посмотреть на дракона, как вдруг увидел пролетавший мимо дрон и ,полетев за ним, увидел в облаках Круг - воздушный корабль в форме кольца с шестью двигателями. Сокол попал на борт, где его встретил Сянь Жен, который объяснил, что это - летающая штаб-квартира китайского разведывательного и миротворческого агентства К.О.П.Ь.Ё., директором которого он является. Директор Сянь рассказал Уилсону, что Шан-Чи был спасён и находится в медпункте Круга, а также, что корабль недостаточно мощен, чтобы справиться с драконом. К этому времени ниндзяу Руки уже сами обнаружили штаб-квартиру К.О.П.Ь.Я, и несколько из них устремились к ней на драконах поменьше, так что Жен отправил в бой против них команду Предков, которую было решено сформировать после нападения на Землю пиратов Таноса. thumb|left|350px|С ЕврОтрядом против потерянных душ Морганы ЛеФэйА в Городе Мёртвых Ночная Маска нашёл способ прекратить появление неупокоенных душ, одна из которых напоследок ранила Соколиного Глаза когтями в плечо. Когда с врагами было покончено, Адам почувствовал ещё чьё-то присутствие и повёл туда Клинта и Джессику, пока на них из засады не напала Мечница - внебрачная дочь Жака Дюкена Аделинн, унаследовавшая его мастерство фехтования и теперь служившая в ЕврОтряде. она пнула Ночную Маску и Женщину-Паука, увернулась от ядовитого залпа и приближилась к Джессике с мечом-дезинтегратором, но остановилась по команде Дэйна Уитмана, получившего должность лидера этой команды. Итальянский участник ЕврОтряда Сливер, бывший футболист Франко Фиббри, потративший все гонорары на то, чтобы покрыть своё тело инолпанетным металлом, якобы чтобы ему нечем было платить за содержание внебрачных детей, оказал Клинту первую помощь, залепив его рану этим самым материалом. Времени на то, чтобы собраться с силами, у Бартона не было, так как Моргана ЛеФэй отправила в бой против гереов целую орду неупокоенных душ и к тому же успела взять под контроль другие города мёртвых по всей Европе и оптарвить своих новых приспешников на захват крупнейших городов разных стран. thumb|250px|Джокаста спасает Сэма и Роберто от ТаскмастераАгент Филипп Колсон доложил директору Хилл, что Джокаста, найденная Тайными Мстителями на базе АИМ неожиданно включилась ,и Мария после её допроса отправила дрон на Барбуду. Ей удалось провести их в палату, где в достаточно хороших условиях содержали Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное ЯдроПомимо прочего, Сэму и Роберто удалось находясь в плену посмотреть кинофильм "Стражи Галактики "., с которыми она связалась посредством голограммы и передала полученную от роботессы информацию. Согласно донесению Джокасты Эндрю Форсон наладил контакт с подразделением АИМ из будущего и стал получать от них высокие технологии через портал, называемый "Вуаль". Выдав Роберто и Сэму копии их униформ, помещённые в дрона, Мария поручила им пройти через этот портал и найти способ лишить АИМ возможности пользоваться изобретениями будущегоПри этом директору Хилл пришлось по требованию Роберто процитировать дока Брауна из фильма "Назад в Будущее ".. Проникнув в лабораторию и воспользовавшись "Вуалью", Сэм и Роберто попали в Дэнверс-Сити, заполненный живущими на Земле инопланетянами, и Солнечное Пятно убедил Пушечное Ядро для начала зайти в бар. Увидев их, бармен сразу догадался, что они не из этого времени, поскольку их удивляло большое количество пришельцев, и Сэм решил похвастаться тем, что они участвовали в войне против Таноса. Оказалось, что в будущем безумный титан стал героем и "величайшим из Мстителей", так что многие посетители бара решили избить гостей из прошлого, пока не появилась вооружённая бластером Джокаста. Она сделала предупредительный выстрел и, когда драка прекратилась, сказала Сэму и Роберто, что пришла спасти их от Таскмастера, который как раз ворвался в бар через окно. Отстреливаясь, роботесса посадила Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро в свой ховеркар и, улетая, выстрелила в рекламный щит, чтобы тот упал и разбил корабль, на котором за ними гнался Таскмастер. thumb|left|250px|Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро приводят Следующих Мстителей из будущегоДоставив гостей из прошлого в безопасное место, Джокаста объявила, что снабдит их тем, что нужно для победы над АИМ, а также рассказала о команде Тайных Мстителей. созданной Марией Хилл. Она поведала, что Соколиный Глаз и Чёрная Вдова согласились работать на Щ.И.Т. с использованием имплантатов памяти, когда узнали, что одна из запланированных операций касается жизней их будущих детей, и привела Роберто и Сэма к Следующим Мстителям. На борту "Илиады" Кэп и Брюс заверили в свой поддержке Марию Хилл, которая под давлением трёх кризисов, постигших её одновременно, едва не начала паниковать. Директор приказала сосредоточить все усилия на АИМ и лично Верховном Учёном ,как вдруг её доложили, что Форсон пришёл на ток-шоу телеканала MNN. Эндрю, а точнее - присланный им андроид-двойник, отверг обвинения в том, что разрастание Барбуды привело к серии катастроф, но пообещал гуманитарную помощь, а также пообещал рассказать с этой передаче о достижениях его организации в области охраны окружающей среды и возобновляемых источников энергии. thumb|250px|Против войск АИМ в ВашингтонеПока Бэннер связывался с Железным Человеком, чтобы он разобрался с Форсоном, на контакт вышли находившиеся на Круге Чёрная Вдова, Росомаха и Шан-Чи, эвакуированные агентами К.О.П.Ь.Я. Директор Сянь сообщил, что дракон через час доберётся до Шанхая, но чудовище обратило внимание на Круг и сбило его, после чего Щ.И.Т, потерял с ними связь. Старк в прямом эфире ворвался на студию MNN и стал напоминать, что Форсон не только учёный, но и террорист, но Эндрю напомнил о проступках самого Тони, обвинив его в развязывании Гражданской Войны и приходе к власти Нормана Осборна. Когда Железный Человек стал угрожать ему репульсором, "Форсон" отключил прервал телетрансляцию и активировал самоуничтожение, взорвав студию и убив 74 человека. Верховный Учёный решил использовать это "покушение" на себя, как повод для нападения на США и отправил войска в Вашингтон, где их вторжение стали отражать Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Тор, Халк и Капитан Марвел. thumb|left|250px|Следующие Мстители против министров АИМТем временем Мария Хилл встретила возвратившихся из будущего Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро, которые привели с собой Следующих Мстителей. Она произнесла слово "Грёза", чтобы стереть Роберто и Сэму память и отправила их в столовую, а сама стала решать, что ей делать с детьми, которых она не восприняла всерьёз. Они стали пререкаться, пока Фрэнсис Братон не выстрелил в неё взрывной стрелой, после чего Следующие Мстители разобрались со всеми агентами Щ.И.Т.а, которые прибежали по тревоге. Убедившись, что дети настроены серьёзно, директор Хилл согласилась отправить их на задание, и они отправились к Манифолду, чтобы он отправил их на Барбуду. там Фрэнсис объяснил, что АИМ скачивает из будущего патенты, но у него есть с собой Сигкилл - устройство, способное сделать недоступными, зашифровав их, любые данные во всех информационных сетях сразу, "заказанное президентом Сноуденом после третьей информационной войны". Однако для его использования сначала требовалось поулчить доступ к этим самым данным, что Марии, Эдену и Следующим Мстителям собирались помешать сделать агенты АИМ во главе с министрами Гравитоном и Суперией. thumb|250px|С ЕврОтрядом против Морганы ЛеФэйТорунн набросилась на Гравитона, но тот отшвырнул его в дерево и затем отразил брошенный в него щит Джеймса Роджерса, но Манифолд телепортировал его ему за спину, и Франклин был оглушён ударом сзади. Миниатюрный Генри Пим младший вырубил Суперию ужалив её в ухо, а Азари Т'Чалла обезвредил ударами молний большую часть их приспешников, как вдруг появился Верховный Учёный. Он обездвижил всех героев энергетическими узами, после чего стал насмехаться и, по всей видимости, решил рассказать Фрэнсису, что ему мать, Пересмешница, всё это время работала на него. Однако младший Бартон ответил ему, что обхединить агентов в биосеть было хорошей идеей. но дало им возможность получить доступ к ней, и обратил внимание на то, что он уже прикрепил Сигкилл к заду одного из них. Устройство начало постепенно уничтожать технологии будущего, в том числе энергетические узы. и директор Хилл и Следующие Мстители сбежали через портал, открытый Манифолдом. В Городе Мёртвых под Веллетри Мстители и ЕврОтряд разделались с неупокоенными душами и гигантским пауком, которому Сливер позволил проглотить себя, чтобы убить его изнутри, как вдруг появился Себастьян Друид. Как только он начал объяснять, что им нужно делать, как вдруг возникшая у него за спиной гигантская Моргана ЛеФэй, одевшая корону и королевскую мантию, так как её армия мертвецов все-таки захватила Лондон, убила его, пробив насквозь указательным пальцем. Героям пришлось сражаться с новой ордой живых мертвецов, как вдруг появился призрак Себастьяна. Погибнув в Городе Мёртвых, он оказался способен появиться там же, а также научился говорить на их языке и, произнеся контрзаклинание, нарушил контроль Морганы над ними. Лишившись своей армии, ЛеФэй быстро была побеждена Мстителями и ЕврОтрядом. thumb|left|350px|Гигантский Шан-Чи против драконаК тому времени, как гигантскйи дракон добрался до шанхая и начал разрушать его, системы самовосстановления упавшего в море Круга запустились и по голосовой команде директора Сяня корабль собрался заново и снова поднялся в небо. Предки перегруппировались и стали защищать город от ниндзя, а Жен вышел на связь с Марией Хилл и стал запрашивать у неё разрешение на использование частиц Пима. Прочитав, в чём именно заключается его предложение, Хилл настояла на том, чтобы ими воспользовался один их из людей и, после того, как она уладила юридические вопросы, до размера, достаточного, сопоставимого с гигантским драконом, был увеличен Шан-Чи. Он стал избивать чудовище, схватил его за шею и, найдя в Мадрипуре храм Руки, схватил его и выбросил вдаль вместе с Горгоном. Без его управления дракон потерял сознание, и Шан-Чи потащил его и остров на место. thumb|250px|Разрушение зданий на БарбудеК этому времени Сигкилл почти отключил защитное поле, окружающее Барбуду, так что Мария Хилл отправила туда Гипериона, Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро, чтобы они разрушили всё, что АИМ успело построить за несколько часов злоупотребления технологиями будущего. Верховный Учёный отправил в бой всё ещё служившую ему Посланника, и Иззи схватила за горло Сэма, но вместо того, чтобы напасть, страстно поцеловала и, освободившись от контроля, стала крушить здания вместе с ним. После того, как все кризисы были урегулированы, Мария Хилл нашла Следующих Мстителей в комнате отдыха, где они пытались разобраться с устаревшей с их точки зрения игровой консолью. Марии пришлось показать им это самой ,а дети объявили, что возвращаться в будущее не хотят и им нужно где-то житьдальнейшая судьба Следующих Мстителей не уточняется - это их последнее появление.. Через час на "Илиаду" прибыл Капитан Америка, которому было интересно, где именно Мария получила "Сигкилл", но эту информацию она раскрывать ему не стала. Кто стрелял в ХалкаHulk vol 3 #1-4 thumb|left|250px|Халк пробуждается в операционнойПосле того, как Терранометр выдал прогноз о том, что Брюс Бэннер станет причиной глобальной катастрофы, Братства Щита решило покончить с ним, а Элизабет Росс попросила сделать это безболезненно Сделать это должна была агент Братства доктор Мелинда ЛойценштернHulk vol 3 #8, состоявшая в Щ.И.Т.е и получившая должность одного из четырёх ассистентов Бэннера, и она после курса обучения стрельбе подобралась к Брюсу, когда он был один в лаборатории и всадила ему в голову две пули с таким рассчётом, чтобы он остался жив, но не успел ничего почувствоватьIndestructible Hulk #20. Братство похитило раненого Бэннера, чтобы провести ему операцию на мозге, а его агенты, выдавая себ за сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а, пригласили для её осуществления нейрохирурга Аарона Карпентера. Он был доставлен в лабораторию в Кентукки , где спас жизнь Бэннера и извлёк пули из его мозга после чего ему поручили вставить туда имплантат, который должен был позволить удалённо активировать и деактивировать его трансформацию в Халка. Доктор Карпентер не хотел этого делать, и тогда его наниматели признались, что они - не агенты Щ.И.Т.а и стали намекать, что способны "мотивироваь его", и Аарон, не желая позволять использовать Халка, ка оружие, всерьёз задумался, не убить ли Брюса во время операции. Но не успел он ничего сделать, как женщина-анестезиолог, считавшая Халка гереом после того, как он победил Зззакза и спас её семью, вывела Бэннера из наркоза, отчего он очнулся и халконулся. thumb|250px|Брюс Бэннер после травмы головыХалк оглушил медиков из братства, открывших огонь по нему из пистолетов с адамантиевыми пулями, и их лидер активировал распылители ядовитого газа, надеясь убить гамма-гиганта или хотя-бы замести следы. Когда Халк, разбив стекло, ворвался в обзорную комнату, где он находился вместе с Лойценштерн, они сбежали с помощью тиелепортационного устройства, позволяющего исчезнуть, войдя в стену. Тогда Халк обратил внимание на задыхающихся людей и пробил стену, чтобы спасти их от газа, а сам ппоытался ускакать прочь, но прямо в прыжке вдруг испытал сильную головную боль и упал на улицу небольшого города. Только через две недели Мария Хилл и Фил Колсон нашли Брюса Бэннера, который был помещён в местную больницу и заново учился писать, поскольку полностью потерял и память, и интеллект. Мария отправила "Бобби", как он теперь себя называл, в город Хайтаун, штат КолорадоИз-за ошибки художника по буквам иногда ошибочно указывается Кентукки., и поручила охранять его агентам под прикрытием, в непричастности которых к покушению она была уверена, в то время, как за самим Бэннером стали заботиться "преподобный Бэсси" и его "жена". thumb|left|250px|Халк против МерзостиЧерез несколько недель директор Хилл, в рыжем парике и под псевдонимом "Мэри Хвелл" сама приехала в Хайтаун и встретилась с "миссис Бэсси" и агентом Хэйесом, в магазине, служившем дял него прикрытием. Как только Мария пришла к ним, система наблюдения подала сигнал тревоги , поскольку засекла приближающегося к Хайтауну Мерзость. сделанного Братством Щита из останков Эмиля Блонски и образцов, взятых у самого Бэннера на случай его побега. Хилл включила сирену и приказала Щ.И.Т.у эвакуировать жителей города, а сама нашла Брюса и стала оскорблять его, называя глупым ребёнком, и сломала его игрушечный самолёт, чтобы разозлить. "Бобби" халконулся как раз перед тем, как Мерзость приземлился прямо на него, и два гамма-игагнта стали драться, а Мария Хилл занялась эвакуацией людей. Один из жителей не хотел покидать родной город и стал ругаться с Хилл из-за того, что она сделала Хайтаун целью для суперзлодеев, как вдруг из стены появились три агента Братства с оружием и в боевых костюмах. Мария притворилась, что хочет использовать случайного прохожего в качестве живого щита, хотя на самом деле хотела, чтобы он был на безопасном расстоянии, и использовала звуковой скрэмблер, чтобы оглушить всех троих противников. Хилл ввела одному из них препарат, который привёл его в чувство, парализовал и заставил говорить правду, но как только агент выдал, что Мерзость - лишённый разума дрон, они были отозваны и провалились в пол, но Мария успела забрать телепортационное устройство в виде браслета, которое носил допрашиваемый. thumb|250px|Против МерзостиНесмотря на то, что он был лишён какого-либо сознания, Мерзость стал побеждать в бою с Халком и принялся избивать его, пока в Хайтаун не добрались Мстители: Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Капитан Марвел и Солнечное Пятно. Тони и Кэрол стали обстреливать Мерзость, а Стив приказал Роберто помогать мстным, а сам остался с потерявшим сознания Халком и Марией Хилл. Когда Бэннер дехалконулся, то оказалось, что он с трудом может помнить, что произошло, и никого не узнаёт, после чего вдруг сначала стал отрицать само существование Халка, затем вспомнил, но сразу же забыл Марию, а потом забыл даже собственное имя. Тем временем Железный Человек обратил внимание на то, что Мерзость даже не пытается драться с ними, а его броня засекла излучаемую его новым телом радиацию. Когда гамма-гиганту всё-таки пришлось сражаться, он сломал дуговой реактор Старка, схватил Дэнверс за ногу и ударил ею Да Косту, после чего направился к Бэннеру. Тони предупредил Стива, что Мерзость не хочет ничего, кроме как убить Халка, и предложил разозлить Бэннера, и когда Кэп бросился в бой, чтобы задержать монстра, Брюс сказал Марии, что должен помочь друзьям. Хилл попыталась убедить Бэннера, что если он халконётся, то будет регенерировать, но его мозг может выздороветь неправильно, и его состояние ухудшится. Брюс ответил, что он это понимает, но всё равно помчался в сторону Мерзости и нарочно трансформировался. thumb|left|250px|Победа над МерзостьюПока Халк, подобрав щит Капитана Америка, бился с Мерзостью, Мария по просьбе Стива рассказала всем о травме головы, полученной Брюсом, и отдала Железному Человеку телепортационный бласлет. Тони попросил дать ему несколько минут, и Кэрол с Роберто стали помогать Халку. поглощая радиацию, излучаемую Мерзостью, а Старк настроил браслет на срабатываение при ударе. Железный Человек поймал щит, когда тот отскочил после броска, прикрепил устройство к его ремню и отдал Халку. чтобы тот метнул его со всей силой. При попадании Мерзость был телепортирован прочь, и Тони сказал, что по его подсчётам он должен оказаться "где-то возле Юпитера"Это - последнее по хронологии появление Мерзости., Стив получил назад свой щит, а Кэрол и Роберто взлетели в небо и выпустили поглощённую ими радиацию. После обратной трансформации Брюс оказался в таком состоянии, что не был способен связно говорить, так что Капитан Америка, упрекнув Марию Хилл за то, что она не сумела защитить Бэннера, объявил, что теперь им займутся Мстители. Стив доверил его Железному Человеку, и он привёз Брюса в Трою - город, построенный им на месте Мандарин-Сити и ныне управляемый Арно Старком - настоящим биологическим сыном Говарда и Марии Старк, парализованным и не способным дышать без аппарата поддержания жизни, после рождения которого они усыновили Тони, узнавшего о сводном брате лишь недавноIron Man vol 5 #17. Братья Старк и Аарон Карпентер провели ещё одну операцию на мозге Брюса, после которой он очнулся и, по все видимости, стал столь же умён, как был до этого. Мстители Вырой нору и залезь в неёAvengers vol 5 #25-26 После того, как учёные АИМосстановили Бурав и зарядили его кристаллами, добытыми в Негативной Зоне, Эндрю Форсон и Суперия провели ещё один эксперимент по извлечению живых сверхлюдей из вселенной, переживающей Инкурзию. На этот раз из портала появились шестеро первых Мстителей, так что вооружённые агенты АИМ схватились за оружие, но Верховный Учёный приказал огонь не открывать. Он попытался поговорить со Мстителями, но Халк вдруг схватил его и стал требовать выдать, где они оказались. Суперия ответила, что они на Земле, и Железный Торговец - Эдвин Джарвис, присвоивший броню убитого им Говарда СтаркаAvengers vol 5 #27, сказал ,что ему нужно больше информации. Халку приказали отпустить Форсона, и "недостойный" Торр Одинсон взмахнул молотом и переместил свою команду на Манхэттен. Злые Мстители не сумели найти в Нью-Йорке свою крепость, и Железный Торговец объяснил, что они попали в параллельный мир, а Оса предположила, что в этой вселенной вообще может не быть Мстителей, и предложила взять на себя их роль. Тогда Торр, недовольный тем, что прохожие не преклоняются перед ним, призвал молнию и убил по меньшей мере двести человек. Вдруг Железный Торговец засёк какую-то аномалию, и открылся портал, из которого появились адаптоиды нового поколения, созданные на основе образцов, собранных командой Суперии у Мстителей, побеждёных ПОД. Они были посланы, чтобы возвратить сбежавших Мстителей, и потому напали на них, а когда заметили, что Оса управляет Халком с помощью пульта, один из роботов сломал это устройство. Гамма-гигант дехалконулся и ушёл прочь, а когда Человек-Муравей приготовился уменьшиться, чтобы заново запустить имплантат, встроенный в мозг Бэннера, один из адаптоидов схватил его сзади и убил, свернув шею. Генерал Роджерс по совету Осы скомандовал отступить, и Торр вновь взмахнул молотом и переместил свою команду в другое место, а учёные АИМ, следившие за адаптоидами, отозвали их, посчитав, что убийство Человека-Муравья было ненужной эскалацией. Вернувшись на Барбуду, роботы приступили к выполнению другого задания - исследованию мультивселенной, и были отправлены в "непространство", оставшееся от уничтоженного в Инкузрии измерения, где они встретили Картографов и присоединились к нимAvengers vol 5 #27-28. Посмотри - выхода нетAvengers vol 5 #25-28 thumb|left|250px|Мария Хилл предъявляет Мстителям труп "Генри Пима"Через три часа, когда сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а прибыли на место происшествия, нашли убитого Генри Пима и добыли видео, на котором было видно, что людей убивает кто-то. похожий на Тора, Мария Хилл вызвала на "Илиаду" Мстителей. Она предъявила им тело Человека-Муравья и спросила, где они находились в момент его смерти, и Капитан Америка зверил её, что у каждого в команде найдётся алиби, а Гиперион сраху понял, что этого Генри Пим настоящий, но, судя по поглощённому его телом солнечному излучению, лишь недавно прибыл на их Землю. Железный Человек попросил показать ему найденную видеозапись и, узнав, что среди нападавших был кто-то в копии его брони, отправил запрос и обнаружил, что они пытаются скрыться где-то возле Таймс-сквер. Тем временем альтернативный Брюс Бэннер украл пальто и добрался до одной из своих нью-йоркских конспиративных квартир, надеясь, что в этом мире она находится там же, где в его собственном. Он поднялся на лифте на нужный этаж, подошёл к нужной двери и открыл её, приложив руку к панели доступа и, войдя внутрь, оказался в "халкоустойчивой" комнате со стенами из вибрания и адамантия. Внутри он встретил местную версию Брюса Бэннера, который приходил сюда, когда был в прохом настроении и боялся трансформироваться, рассказал ему, кто он такой, и что у него нет докторской степениТем не менее Оса в Avengers vol 5 #26 называет его "доктор Бэннер", и о том, что Мстители подвергли его лоботомии, чтобы исключить внезапные трансформации, и управляли им с помощью имплантата, пока адаптоиды не сломали пульт. Подождав, когда "мистер Бэннер" утратит бдительность, что произошло когда он нашёл в стене холодильник и взял себе бутерброд, "доктор Бэннер" вырубил его, ударив по голове разводным ключом, после чего решил выдать себя за него. thumb|250px|Мстители против злых МстителейА у Эмпайр-стрейт-билдинг одна команда Мстителей затеяла бой с другой, и герои стали одерживать победу над своими злыми аналогами. Железный Человек сорвал шлем с Железного Торговца и выстрелил Джарвису репульсором в лицо. Торр попытался убедить Тора, что они должны править миром вместе, но пропустил выстрл атомным зрением от Гипериона и выронил свой молот. Злые Мстители оказались окружены, но им на помощь пришёл Халк, который ударил Тора по лицу, чтобы показать, на чьей он стороне. В это время агенты АИМ, по прежнему пытавшиеся избавиться от Мстителей из другой вселенной, выстрелили во всех из энергетической винтовки и поместили их в тахионную клетку. Обе команды оказались остановлены во времени, и учёные собрали тех, кто им нужен, и доставили их на Барбуду, по ошибке взяв с собою и Халка. КейсAvengers vol 5 #27 thumb|left|250px|Бэннер вынуждает Старка рассказать об ИнкурзияхПри встрече со злыми Мстителями Эндрю Форсон пообещал отправить их в какой-нибудь другой мир, и они согласились быть посланными на Землю-83292, где Мстителей не существовалоЭто - единственное упоминание этого измерения., и они могли бы взять на сбя их роль. После того, как остальные прошли через Бурав, Брюс Бэннер задержался и спросил у Верховного Учёного, что вообще происходит. Думая, что говорит с альтернативным Бэннером, Форсон рассказал ему то, что он знал об Инкурзиях, после чего Брюс халконулся, разгромил лабораторию и сбежал. Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Брюс взял с собой кейс с несколькими дозами сильного транквилизатора, пришёл в Башню Мстителей и попросил сторожвых роботов пригласить в конференц-зал Тони Старка, который остался на дежурстве, пока остальные продолжали искать команду злых аналогов. Брюс спросил, почему Тони составил текущую команду Мстителей таким образом, рассказал, что узнал об Инкурзиях, и дал понять, что догадался, что Иллюминаты снова начали тайно встречаться и чем именно они занимаются. Старк не стал этого отрицать и после того, как Бэннер ввёл себе первую дозу транквилизатора, рассказал об Инкурзиях больше и признался, что Иллюминаты создают для уничтожения параллельных Земель разные виды суперпоружия, в том числе - переоборудованного "Планетоубийцу" Строителей с дистанционным управлением, спрятанным на орбите Юпитера. Злясь всё сильнее и продолжая принимать транквилизаторы, Брюс спросил, успели ли Иллюминаты уничтожить хоть один населённый мир, и Тони ответил, что пока что им не пришлось и предложил Бэннеру перестать пытаться успокоиться. После того, как он всё-таки халконулся и пробил дыру в стене Башни и устроил погром, Старк обвинил в этом нападении альтернативного Бэннера, которого снабдил устройством, мешавшим трансформироваться и говорить, и сдал Щ.И.Т.у, а настоящего Брюса Железному Человеку пришлось взять с собой в вакандский Некрополь, чтобы он присоединился к остальным Иллюминатам. Человек-Паук Нация ГоблиновSuperior Spider-Man #27.NOW-31 thumb|250px|Человек-Паук находит Гоблина-КороляЧерез месяц после того, как превосходный Человек-Паук покинул Мстителей, Нация Гоблинов перестала скрываться и устроила в Нью-Йорке целую серию дерзких преступлений. Октавиус с недоумением обнаружил, что его сеть пауко-ботов ничего о них ему не сообщает, как вдруг не отключились все его роботы в районе Бруклинского моста. Отправившись туда лично, Человек-Паук увидел, что на одной из опор нарисованы зелёной краской граффити с лицом Гоблина - таким образом Норман Осборн решил дать Октавиусу понять, что за Нацией Гоблинов стоит именно он. Вернувшись в квартиру Питера Паркера, Отто стал изучать одного из пауко-ботов, пытаясь выяснить, почему именно они игнорируют гоблинов, пока Анна-Мария Маркони, с которой они теперь жили вместе, не принесла ему поесть. Думая, что её бойфренд работает на Человека-Паука, она сказала, что даже Спайди должен опознавать, когда "Питер" голоден и утомлён, и Отто догадался, что Осборн сумел взломать "систему опознания подозреваемого" - единственный компонент пауко-ботов, который он разработал не сам. Человек-Паук немедленно направился к Уату Джексону, и они вместе выяснили, что "протоколы Гоблина", заставляющие пауко-ботов игнорировать людей и объекты с масками и самволикой Гоблинов, работают через одну из баз данных, с которой работает система опознания. thumb|left|250px|Нападение Нации Гоблинов на Паучий ОстровВыяснив, откуда именно происходит подключение, Октавиус возвратился на Паучий Остров и использовал проектор виртуальной реальности, некогда изобретённый им вместе с Каролиной Трейнер, чтобы сгенерировать и послать своё голографическое изображение туда, откуда происходило подключение. Ожидая его прибытия, Осборн встретил Октавиуса в компании десятерых суперзлодеев, купивших "лицензию" и экипировку у Родерика Кингсли, присоединившихся к Нации Гоблинов после того, как Норман убил в поединке его двойникаSuperior Spider-Man #26. Гоблин-Король приказал им оставить их вдвоём, пригласил Человека-Паука за стол и предъявил ему дневник, отобранный у похищенной Карли Купер, в котором она держала записи, из которых было ясно, что Доктор Осьминог сумел переместить своё сознание в тело СпайдиSuperior Spider-Man #21, но не было ничего о Питере Паркере. Осборн стал предлагать Октавиусу объединиться и вместе захватить власть в Нью-Йорке, и Отто молча выслушивал его предложение, но потом разбил стол ударом кулака и пообещал избавить город от Нации Гоблинов. Норман выстрелил в него бластером из перчатки и, обнаружив, что имеет дело с голограммой, отправил своих приспешников, возглавзяемых Гоблином-Рыцарем, Угрозой и Монстром, которой после приёма Формулы Гоблина стала сама Карли КуперSuperior Spider-Man #25, в атаку на Паучий Остров. thumb|250px|Нападение МонстраПриказав Паучьему Патрулю сдерживать врага любой ценой, Челвек-Паук собрал самое ценное оборудование, прилепил его паутиной к Живому Мозгу, сел на робота верхом и приказал ему увезти себя с Острова. Когда гоблины погнались за ними, Живой Мозг по команде Отто погрузился под воду и сумел доставить его к штаб-квартире Parker Industries. На берегу успевшего переодеться "Питера" встретила Саджани Джеффри, которая была недовольная тем, что "Паркер" целый месяц отстуствовал на работе, а затем притащил с собой оборудование Человека-Паука в то время, как в городе хозяйничают Гоблины, как вдруг появилась Юри Ватанабе в образе Видения, продолжавшая расследовать пропажу Карли Купер, как вдруг Монстр сама прилетела на своём гоблинском глайдере. Она, как и остальные Гоблины, были посланы за людьми, связанными с Человеком-Пауком, и Карли попросила отправить её за Питером Паркером. Поскольку линзы в маске Видения тоже использовали систему опознания подозреваемого, Юри не увидела Карли, и Монстр вырубила её и погналась за убежавшими в здание "Питером" и Саджани. Она повалила на землю пытавшегося задержать её живого Мозга, ворвалась в дверь и сломала появившиеся из стен охранные механические щупальца. Отто предложил Саджани разделиться и, оказавшись один на один с Монстром, остановился. чтобы пропустить её вперёд, подпрыгнул и пнул её в голову, повредив при этом наушник с коммуникатором, Окончательно сломав его, Карли сдалась и стала просить Октавиуса вылечить её от эффектов формулы Гоблина, пока она способна контролировать себя. thumb|left|250px|Отто и Саджани изобретают лекарство для КарлиПосле того, как часть здания Parker Industries была повреждена тыквами-бомбами, Саджани выступила перед журналистами и соврала, будто бы Питер Паркер был в обрушевшейся части здания, после чего присоединилась к Отто и стала помогать ему синтезировать лекарство для привязанной к лабораторному столу Карли. Во время работы Октавиус позвонил Мэри-Джейн Уотсон, чтобы предупредить её о том, что Гоблины ищут его близких, но она, как оказалось, отбилась от прилетевших за нею бывших малолетник приспешников Стервятника с помощью своей пары паутиномётов и покинула город вместе с Мэй и Джеем Джеймсонами. Когда Отто уже выяснил, как обратить эффект сыворотки Гоблина, с Человеком-Пауком по коммуникатору связался Осборн. Сказав Саджани, что он нужен Человеку-Пауку, и что ей самой придётся убедиться, что лечение не убьёт Карли, "Питер" надел костюм и забрался на крышу. Воспользовавшись тем, что линзы Человека-Паука всё ещё использоли систему опознания подозреваемого, Гоблин-Король послал ему видеозаписи того, как взрываются дом Октавиусов в Бруклине, федеральный центр атомных исследований, где раньше работал Отто, Могильник, завод Mocha Cola, работников которого он спас, "Могильник", где хранились его изобретения, и клинику H.E.A.R.T., которой он помогал. Норман объяснил, что так он пытается отомтстиь Отто за то, что он сумел покончить с Человеком-Пауком раньше него, и предложил Октавиусу явиться одному в университет Empire State, где он удерживает ещё одного заложника. thumb|250px|Гоблин-Король берёт под контроль конечности Человека-ПаукаДумая, что речь идёт об Анне-Марии, Человек-Паук срочно направился в ESU и, видя по пути бесчинствующих Гоблинов, позвонил шефу полиции Пратчетту и стал сообщать их местонахождения, но тот проигнорировал его. Пратчетт спросил совета у мэра Джеймсона, который до сих пор был вынужден подерживать Спайди, но Джей-Джей-Джей задумал избавиться от него и приказал послать за ним новую серию Истребителей Пауков, построенных по принадлежавшим ему патентам на изобретения Алистера Смайта компанией Alchemax, которых мэр рекламировал по телевизору, как "Истребителей Гоблинов". Ворвавшись в здание ESU и найдя по нарисованным краской указателям Гоблина-Короля, Человек-Паук обнаружил, что он удерживает в заложниках Дона Ламейза. Увидев, что Отто переживает за бывшего соученика не так сильно, как он думал, Осборн расстроился, но когда Октавиус набросился на него, улетел на своём глайдере и заодно перехватил управление его механическими конечностями. Человеку-Пауку пришлось ломать свои искусственные лапы, так как они стали пытаться уколоть его, а когда Ламейз увидел, что последняя из них вот-вот вонзится ему в спину, то подставился под удар сам и скончался на руках у Человека-Паука. thumb|left|350px|Нашествие взломанных "Истребителей Гоблинов"К этому времени к зданию ESU прилетел отряд Истребителей Пауков, которыми мэр Джеймсон решил управлять лично. Они схватили Человека-Паука, но неожиданно были отключены Мигелем О'Хара - Человеком-Пауком 2099 года, который оказался не способен вернуться в своё время и устроился в Alchemax на должность личного ассистента Тиберия СтоунаSuperior Spider-Man #19. Он заметил ,что с его предшественником что-то не так и решил допросить его, как вдруг роботы запустились снова, поскольку их саботировал Осборн, сделавший себе пластическую операцию по изменению внешности и устроившийся в Allan Chemicla на должность начальника отдела кадров под именем "Мэйсон Бэнкс"Superior Spider-Man #17 и теперь бывшего исполнительным директором Alchemax. Оба Человека-Паука стали дратсья с роботами вместе, пока Гоблин-Король, обращаясь с установленных у них на гружи экранов, не показал похищенную Угрозой Анну-Марию Маркони. Осборн предложил Октавиусу возможность спасти её, если он сейчас же бросит О'Хару одного, и Отто так и поступил. Он отправился на поиски подруги, но не знал, где искать её в городе, оказавшемся во власти Гоблинов, к которым теперь присоединились и взломанные Истребители Пауков, с которыми пришлось сражаться другим МстителямВ этой сцене Росомаха появляется в своём новом бронекостюме с выдвижными когтями, которые ему подарил Отто Октавиус. См. Wolverine vol 6 #1-4. thumb|250px|Отто Октаивус возвращает Питеру Паркеру контроль над теломОктавиус продолжал думать, где ему искать Анну-Марию, пока его самого не нашла Угроза. Она влетела на глайдере в метро и привела Человека-Паука к тоннелю, где на путях была привязана несовершеннолетняя Эми Чен. Гоблин-Король направил к ней поезд метро, и Октавиус стал колебаться, боясь, что может пострадать, спасая её, и некому будет прийти на помощь Анне-Марии. Но в это время пробудился призрак Питера Паркера, который прошедший месяц прятался среди немногих восстановленных своих воспоминаний, пока не погрузился в переживания самого Отто и, досмотрев их до момента передачи своей памяти Октавиусу. Он заставил превосходного Человека-Паука рискнуть и спасти Эми. Когда девочка была в безопасности, а гоблины скрылись, призрак Питера стал отчитывать Отто, говоря, что если времени на раздумья нет, то надо делать то, что правильно, даже если это рискованно. Выслушав его Октавиус решил, что он явно потерпел неудачу, и если кто-то и сможет действуя без колебаний спасти Анну Марию, то это Паркер. Отдав Эми Чен полицейским, превосходный Человек-Паук направился в здание компании Parker Industries, вошёл в лабораторию Паркера, сел в кресло и надел на себя нейролитический сканер, с помощью которого Отто вошёл в мир разума и стал стирать собственные воспоминания, тем самым возвращая Питеру Паркеру контроль над его теломВ Amazing Spider-Man vol 4 #1 раскрывается, что Октавиус сохранил копию своего сознания в Живом Мозге. Последними Октавиус удалил свои воспоминания о любимой Анне-Марии Маркони. ''- Я знаю, что только ты можешь спасти её. -'' сказал Отто Питеру, прежде чем от него самого ничего не осталось ''- Потому, что ты - превосходный Человек-Паук.'' thumb|left|250px|Удивительный Человек-Паук помогает Мстителям против Гоблина-РыцаряНадев привычный красно-синий костюм Человека-Паука, Питер встретился с Саджани и Карли Купер. Питер убедил её, что он вернулся, и она рассказала ему, что Осборн сумел взломать систему идентификации подозреваемого. Позвонив родным, Питер убедился, что Мэри Джейн вывезла Джеймсонов в Коннектикут, и направился в ESU. Там он выручил О'Хару, рассказал ему, что он не был самим собой, и вместе с ним направился к зданию Alchemax, бывшей штаб-квартире OsCorp. По пути они помогли Мстителям, отбивающимся от истребителей и Гоблина-Рыцаря. Пока роботы взяли на себя Тора и Железного Человека, Урих атаковал остальным своим хохотом, но экипированный специальным наушниками Человек-Паук быстро его прогнал, а затем заверил Кэпа, что не хочет покидать команду. Неподалёку от здания Alchemax на Пауков напала Угроза, которая сбила Мигеля глайдером и принялась его душить. Но Питер, вопреки её ожиданиям, не стал бросать напарника и вонзил Лили в шею шприц с лекарством, отчего Холлистер снова обрела внешность и силу фотомодели. Связав ей паутиной, Пауки пошли в кабинет директора Alchemax, где нашли истерично смеющегося Норми Аллана - после того, как Гарри, Стэнли и близнецы Стэйси разочаровали его, Норман Осборн решил посвятить жизнь заботе о внуке и всё происходящее устроил ради него. Там их застали Лиз Аллан и Тиберий Стоун, получивший должность в Alchemax и к тому же приходившийся Мигелю биологическим дедом. Увидев Спайди, Тиберий включил портативный глушитель паучьего чутья, причиняющий ему сильную боль, но О'Хара вырубил его ударом в лицо. thumb|250px|Человек-Паук против Гоблина-КороляПопросив Мигеля вывести Лиз и Норми и сдать полиции Тиберия и Лили, Питер поднялся на заминированную десятками тыкв-бомб крышу, где Гоблин-Король удерживал в заложниках связанную Анну-Марию. При встрече Спайди стал насмехаться над Осборном, назвав сумку с приколами "мужской дамской сумочкой", и Норман понял, что удивительный Человек-Паук вернулся. На это он не рассчитывал, забеспокоился, активировал детонатор и попытался улететь, но Спайди догнал его и запрыгнул на глайдер вместе с ним. Отобрав бэт-снаряд, Человек-Паук метнул его Анне-Марии, чтобы она сама могла разрезать верёвки, и начал бороться с Гоблином. Он попытался уколоть его лекарством, но Осборн выбил шприц у него из рук, и тогда Спайди стащил с него маску, под которой оказалось совершенно незнакомое лицо Мэйсона Бэнкса. Человек-Паук выпустил десятки мини-пауко-ботов, которые были заправлены лекарством от сыворотки Гоблина, и натравил их на "Короля", которого теперь, когда он потерял маску, они снова могли видеть. Тем временем освободившаяся Анна-Мария спрыгнула с взрывающейся крыши, и Спайди поймал её и свалившегося с глайдера "вылеченного" Осборна. Он спустил их на землю, где находились Мигель и выведенные им люди, и Лиз при виде Мэйсона Бэнкса в костюме Гоблина вдруг включила глушитель паучьего чутья, отобранный у Стоуна. Норман смог вырваться и сбежать, Лиз стала уверять, что сделала это нечаянно, а Человек-Паук сказал, что верит ей, но решил присматривать за семьёй Алланов. Попрощавшись с Человеком-Пауком 2099, Спайди успокоил Анну-Марию, заверив её, что Питер жив, и та заплакала от радости. Она говорила Человеку-Пауку о том, как она любит "Питера" и какой он удивительный, если узнать его получше, и Питеру стало грустно, ведь даже чтобы он просто смог быть здесь потребовалось, чтобы Отто Октавиус пожертвовал жизнью. thumb|left|250px|После победы над Нацией ГоблиновПосле того, как Мстители и полиция взяли ситуацию под контроль и разобрались с лишившейся предводителей Нацией Гоблинов, Джеймсоны и Эм-Джей возвратились в Нью-Йорк и встретились с Питером возле здания Parker Industries. При встрече Паркер заверил Мэй и Джея, которые были главными нивесторами его компании и поручителями за кредит на бизнес, который взял Отто, заверил их, что перестанет делать экипировку для Человека-Паука, чтобы он, они и его компания больше не были целью для суперзлодеев. Узнав, что Октавиус вылечил больную ногу тёти Мэй с помощью изобретённых им имплантатов, Питер попросил Саджани проверить, как они работают, а сам поговорил с Эм-Джей и рассказал, что не был самим собой. Она поверила Питеру, но решила, что с неё хватит и она расстанется с ним и продолжит встречаться с пожарным Педро Оливерой. Так же поступила и Карли Купер, у которой остались зелёные следы вокруг почерневших глаз, которая решила вовсе уехать из Нью-Йорка. Увидев по телевизору выступления мэра Джеймсона, вынужденного как-то объяснять то, что заказанные им "истребители гоблинов" оказались взломаны, Питер навестил его в костюме Человека-Паука. Он отдал ему пауко-бота, на который Октавиус записал, как Джона приказывает ему убить Алистера Смайта, чтобы позже шантажировать его, и попытался уговорить не уходить с должности из-за того, что с ним сделали Гоблины. В ответ Джеймсон обругал Человека-Паука, сказав, что он в отличие от него признаёт свои ошибки и то, как они влияют на других людей, и потому уходит с должности. Тем более, что он подал в отставку полчаса назад. Счастлив, что живAmazing Spider-Man vol 3 #1-2 thumb|250px|Сенсационное возвращение удивительного Человека-ПаукаПосле пресс-конференции, на которой Питер, отвечая на вопросы Натали Лонг с телеканала Fact Channel объявил, что он жив, и что Parker Industries возобновит работу и больше не будет создавать экипировку для Человека-Паука. Паркер ещё раз заверил тётю Мэй, Джея и Саджани, что отныне руководство своей компанией - его главная задача. Он попросил вице-президента Джэффри познакомить себя со всеми проектами компании и приказал своим сотрудникам, которые очень боялись "его", предоставить копии всех спецификаций. Наконец Саджани отвела Питера в его лабораторию, чтобы он вместе с Живым Мозгом избавился от всего паучьего снаряжения. Утилизацию паучьей экипировки доктор Паркер отложил на потом, надел супергеройский костюм и отправился в город. Через четыре часа Человек-Паук заметил ограбление аукционного дома бандой "Зверинец", собранной Белым Кроликом из Скейн, упорно отказывавшейся снова называться "Шелкопрядом", Гиппо и начинающей Панда-Мании. Спайди обезвредил их быстро и отобрал похищенные яйца Фаберже, но Скейн успела уничтожить его костюм. Оставшись в одной маске, Человек-Паук сделал себе трусы из паутины, но всё равно успел попасть в объективы десятков видеокамер, после чего видео с почти голым Спайди моментально оказалось в интернете. thumb|left|250px|Подтверждение личности Человека-ПаукаПитер отправился домой за одеждой, переоделся в спальне, а когда вышел в гостиную, то там оказалась Анна-Мария Маркони. Она пришла в гости к Паркеру, за которого очень волновалась, уже увидела в интернете видео с Человеком-Пауком в маске и самодельных трусах и, поскольку она и Отто как-то раз занялись любовью, узнала в нём Питера. Паркер не стал отпираться и признался и в том, что он - Человек-Паук, и в том, что всё это время Анна-Мария встречалась с Отто Октавиусом. Маркони восприняла историю достаточно спокойно и без особого удивления. Когда Анна всё поняла, она перестала слушать Питера, пошла на кухню, стала готовить печенье, сказала, чтобы Паркер достал его из духовки через 22 минуты и ушла, чтобы погулять и подумать над этим. Человека-Паука вызвали Мстители, и он дождался, пока печенье будет готово, взял его с собой и отправился в Башню в костюме и брюках, которые прилипли к его заду, так как Отто изменил формулу паутины и она не разлагалась. Спайди объяснил Кэпу, что с ним произошло, почему он опоздал и почему он в штанах, угостил Джессику Дрю печеньем и дал Железному Человеку провести все необходимые тесты и подтвердить, что он - это он. Как только стало ясно, что Спайди снова стал самим собой, он врезал Капитану Америка за то, что он не рассказал ему, что Агент Веном - это Флэш Томпсон. Кэп объяснил, что у Томпсона тоже есть право сохранять тайну личности и рассказал, что он отправился в космос со Стражами ГалактикиFree Comic Book Day: Guardians of the Galaxy. Затем Мстители отправились на облаву за заключённым тюрьмы Конуэй, пережившими разрушение тюрьмы Электро, решившего повторить свой "подвиг" с массовым побегом из Рафта, но Человека-Паука на этот раз с собой не взяли. Каратель против ГромовержцевThunderbolts vol 2 #27-32 thumb|350px|Против чудовищ Человека-КротаВо время битвы Мстителей против напавших на Нью-Йорк молоидов и чудовищ Человека-Крота Соколиный Глаз заметил на одной из ближайших крыш какую-то вспышку. Как оказалось, там засели снайперы, вооружённые винтовками с патронами, разработанными специально для убийства сильнейших героев Земли, но прежде, чем они открыли огонь, они были устранены новой командой Громовержцев, в которую Красный Халк взял Карателя, Дэдпула, Электру, Призрачного Гонщика и Лидера, "регаммизированного" самим РоссомThunderbolts vol 2 #2-3. Громы разделались со стрелками, Гонщик сжёг тела адским пламенемВпридачу Дэдпул написал на стене кровью "Каратель сосёт", а Дэдпул посмотрел в прицел и увидел, что Бартон заметил их, но Кастл сказа ему, что на таком расстоянии "их не увидит даже настоящий сокол своим настоящим глазом". Электра собрала винтовки и выяснила, что боеприпасы в них смертельно опасны для своих целей с двумя исключениями - винтовка для Халка должна была вызвать трансформацию и шла в паре с винтовкой для Бэннера, а патрон для Капитана Америка содержал большую дозу транквилизатора. Лидер взломал портативные компьютеры снайперов и нашёл, откуда они получила приказы, и Громы на "военном фургоне" Карателя приехали в школу, где устроил свою базу Доктор Фаустус. Войдя внутрь Дэдпул почувствовал странный запах психогенного газа, и потому перестал дышать и, соттветственно, болтать. а когда остальные Громовержцы попали под его воздействие, притворился, что испытал галлюцинации и потерял сознание вместе с ними, чтобы неожиданно перестрелять приспешников Доктора Фаустуса. thumb|left|250px|Соколиный Глаз и Железный Человек на месте убийства снайперовКогда Громовержцы очнулись, то Каратель решил сразу же застрелить Фаустуса, но Красный Халк настоял на том, чтобы оставить его в живых и заставить работать на них. Кастл решил, что с него хватит, ушёл из команды и направился на свою конспиративную квартиру в городе Салем . штат Нью-Джерси. Фрэнк немного потренировался, а потом решил выпить пива, но когда открыл холодильник, там оказалась бомба, подложенная Лидером, с запиской "Ты не ушёл, ты уволен", которую Стенс подбросил, зная, что Кастл выживет и подумает, что его попытался убить Росс. Благодаря тому, что дверца холодильника Карателя "как и всё в его жизни" была укреплена, пуленепробиваема и взрывоустойчива, Фрэнк выжил, но бомба убила поселедившегося в его убежище сквоттера , одетого в его футболку с черепом. Тем временем Соколиный Глаз решил посмотреть, что произошло на месте, где зщасели снайперы, и привёл туда Железного Человека, который произвёл сканирование и нашёл вещества, оставленные адским пламенем Призрачного Гонщика. Предположив, что Кастл и Блейз действуют заодно, Бартон решил найти их и отправлися на "Илиаду", где воспользовался доступом Мстителя и компьютером агента Кейтлин КроссПолное имя этого персонажа никогда прямо не называлось, но Соколиный Глаз обращается к ней "агент Кросс", а Лидер зовёт её "Кейтлин". и узнал о взрыве в убежище КарателяСогласно данным компьютера, это 14-е из 121 убежищ Кастла, известных Щ.И.Т.у, и оно арендовано под псевдонимом "Theodore Spiderman".. thumb|250px|Соколиный Глаз против ЭлектрыПрибыв в Салем, Клинт нашёл разрушенное здание и погибшего сквоттера, которого принял за самого Кастла, и на этом месте его застала Электра, приехавшая на мотоцикле, чтобы выяснить отношения с Фрэнком. Она подумала, что Карателя убил Соколиный Глаз, и они стали драться. Бартон всадил в плечо Натчиос стрелу, но она добралась до него и оглушила ударом рукояти саи в лицо и нанесла ещё несколько ударов, но затем развернулась и ушла. Клинт выстрелил ей вслед стрелой, которая оставила радиомаячок на её одежде, но Электра решила, будто он промахнулся Вернувшись в убежище Громовержцев в штате Мичиган , Электра стала обвинять Росса в убийстве Карателя, а он не стал ничего отрицать, так как не любил оправдываться перед другими. Они поссорились и едва не подрались, но когда Натчиос попыталася схватить "винтовку для Халка", Каратель проник в камеру и застрелил удерживаемых там Лидера и Доктора Фаустуса, позже оказавшихся роботами-двойниками. Громы прибежали на шум выстрелов, но Фрэнк уже сбежал оттуда и покинул убежище, прихватив с собой винтовку против Халка. Он продолжил охоту на Громовержцев и разыскал Дэдпула, которому отрезал голову для допроса. Уэйд стал уверять, что он тоже ушёл из команды чтобы проводить больше времени со своей женой суккубом ШиклойОни познакомились в серии Deadpool: The Gauntlet - Infinite Comics и поженились в Deadpool vol 3 #27, но Кастл всё равно на всякий случай положил его голову в конейтнер для крупы. thumb|left|250px|Мстители спасают Росса от КарателяВновь прибыв на "Илиаду", Соколиный Глаз ещё раз воспользовался компьютером агента Кросс и нашёл локатор, оставшийся на одежде Электры. Он нашёл убежище Громовержцев, провёл сканирование, засёк гамма-радиацию и обзвонил всех занкомых гамма-гигантов, чтобы методом исключения определить, что там находится Красный Халк. Бартон продолжил собирать информацию и, выяснив, что Росс собрал команду под названием "Громовержцы", воспринял это, как личное оскорбление и решил разобраться с ними. Вооружившись магическим оружием, Каратель разделался Призранчым Гонщиком, которого отсёк голову, избавив тем самым Блейза от одержимости, после чего выяснил отношения с Электрой, с которой у него до сих пор был роман, и отправился на поиски Красного Халка. Кастл надел новую версию своей экзо-брони и напал на Росса, когда тот под видом клиента встретился в лесу с человеком, помогавшим преступникам "исчезать"Этот персонаж, хвастаясь, рассказал, что помог исчезнуть барону Сере, Молоту Гаррисону и Змею Марстону, которые давно перестали появляться в комиксах., чтобы допросить его. Каратель убил его из пулемёта, ранил Красного Халка патроном из "винтовки для Халка", но тот всё равно успел сломать его броню прежде. чем дехалконулся. Кастл и Росс стали драться врукопашную, и Фрэнк сумел вырубить Таддеуса ударом толстой ветки по лицу и достал пистолет, но Соколиный Глаз, приведшиё с собой Шан-Чи, Гипериона, Солнечное Пятно и Пушченое Ядро, ранил его стрелой раньше, чем он успел выстрелить. thumb|250px|Мстители и Громовержцы штурмуют дворец ЛидераКаратель выстрелил в лук Соколиного Глаза, но сразу же сдался, однако Росс халконулся, врезал Карателю и начал драться со Мстителями, так как не узнал никого из резервистов. Ему удалось добраться до "винтовки для Тора", но появившаяся Электра перерубила ствол и месте с агентом Кросс предъявила всем робота-двойника Лидера. Поняв, что позволил Стернсу перехитрить его, Росс сдался, и он с Карателем были отправлены в тюрьмуСоколиный Глаз также объявил, что Электра "может быть" арестована, но в отличие от Кастла и Росса она не показана в тюрьме.. Шесть месяцев спустя Соколиный Глаз и агент Кросс пришли к Карателю и Красному Халку в тюрьму и сообщили, что Громовержцами придётся ещё раз собраться вместе, чтобы разобратсья с Лидером, который захватил власть в островном государстве Ката Джайя. где Росс и его команда помогли повстанцам свергнуть диктатуру генерала Джалака АвыThunderbolts vol 2 #2-6. Красный Халк, Каратель, Электра и Дэдпул присоединились к Мстителям для штурма дворца Лидера, защищаемого халконутыми солдатами и подопытными, которых Доктор Фаустус подверг промывке мозгов. Стернсу удалось сбежать вместе со своей ассистенткой, которой оказалась надевшая парик и очки агент Кросс, и она усыпила Лидера, всадив в него пару зарядов с транквилизатором. Стернс был возвращён в США и посажен в тюрьму. а Каратель оставил перед ним череп Призрачного Гонщика, чтобы тот непрерывно смотрел ему в глаза карающим взоромВ финале этой истории Лидера, заключив с ним ещё одну сделку, "освободил" Мефисто, возвративший при этом дух возмездия Джонни Блейзу., а Железный Человек добился, чтобы с обвинения с Громовержцев были сняты. Красный Халк предложил команде остаться вместе, но никто, включая Соколиного Глаза, работать с ним дальше не захотел. Мстители: МилленниумСерия Avengers: Millennium Infinite Comics thumb|left|350px|Штурм базы ГИДРЫВ Башню Мстителей прибежал Ртуть, который проделал долгий путь и упал без сил у самого входа, так что Человек-Паук и Соколиный Глаз помогли ему добраться до медлаборатории, но Пьетро хватило нескольких чизбургеров, чтобы прийти в себя. Он рассказал Спайди, Клинту и Тони Старку, что проводил отпуск на японском острове Ицукусима вместе с сестрой, и Ванда вдруг почувствовала "что-то большое и неестественное" под землёй. Это чувство привело её к небольшой базе ГИДРЫ, так что Алая Ведьма осталась наблюдать за ней и попросила брата привести туда Мстителей. Взяв с собой Капитана Америка, Чёрную Вдову и Брюса Бэннера, Спайди, Тони, Клинт и Пьетро вылетели на квинджете в Японию, и Старк, просканировав базу ГИДРЫ и не обнаружив ничего интересного, связался с Вандой, которая подтвердила, что чувствует что-то опасное в земле под ней. Мстители выбросили из квинджета Бэннера, чтобы он халконулся и начал крушить базу, а сами десантировались следом и без труда обезвредили немногочисленный персонал, а единственного солдата в экзокостюме вытащил из него Халк. Ртуть принёс Ведьму, осмотрел окрестности и не нашёл ничего необычного, кроме деревьев, растущих под углом после ядерной бомбардировки Хиросимы , но Чёрная Вдова спустилась в подвал, где нашла временной портал. Просканировав его, Железный Человек выяснил, что ГИДРА не использовала его, чтобы изменить историю, и Кэп пришёл к выводу, что террористы узнали, что произойдёт в будущем, и считают, что их ждёт победа. thumb|350px|Перемещение во времениИзучив портал, Железный Человек, которого при этом пародировали Человек-Паук и Соколиный Глаз, пришёл к выводу, что он ведёт в две даты в прошлом - 11,700 лет назад и в середину XX-го века. Бэннер выяснил, что база представляет собой всего-лишь наблюдательный пункт для неопознанного объекта под землёй, а Чёрная Вдова допросила персонал, и оказалось, что никто не знает, что это такое. Капитан Америка решил, что нужно выяснить, чем ГИДРА занималась в прошлом, и разделил Мстителей на две группы, одна из которых отправится в доисторические времена, а вторая - в XX век. Герои вошли в портал, и Спайди оказался во времени назначения вместе с Железным Человеком и Чёрной Вдовой, но из-за генератора помех ГИДРЫ, Кэп попал в далёкое прошлое вместе с Клинтом и Пьетро, а Бэннер и Ванда оказались в постапокалиптическом будущем. Ртуть отправился на разведку, нашёл лагерь ГИДРЫ, охраняемый боевиками и несколькими доисторическими животными, и вернулся туда вместе с Кэпом и Бартоном. Стив и Клинт вступили в бой с охраной, а Пьетро пробежался по окрестностям и обезоружил найденных им снайперов. Соколиный Глаз увидел устройства, с помощью которых боевики контролировали животных, и уничтожил их взрывными стрелами. Тогда звери напали на своих неудавшихся хозяев, и Клинт, спасая одного из агентов ГИДРЫ, выструлил в напавшего на него льва. Стив спас хищника, отразив стрелу щитом, но затем вырубил и льва, и "спасённого" террориста. thumb|left|350px|Капитан Америка вырубает льваКогда Мстители связали побеждённых боевиков, один из них стал злорадствовать, говоря, что способа вернуться в настоящее нет, и они должны были провести здесь остаток жизни, а из-за генератора теморпальных помех никому не удастся найти героев в доисторических временах. Прождав шесть дней, Стив, Клинт и Пьетро убедились, что никто не собирается возвращаться за ними, так что Кэп предложил дать понять остальным Мстителям, когда они находятся. Соколиный Глаз и Ртуть поместили Капитана Америка в стазис-камеру и закопали в землю как можно ближе к неопознанному объекту, чтобы агенты ГИДРЫ в будущем не решались его достать. В XX веке Человек-Паук увидел военные корабли Японской империи, а Чёрная Вдова осмотрела в бинокль ближайшую военную базу, служившую прикрытием для комплекса ГИДРЫ, и определила, что они попали в конец Второй мировой Войны. Наташа предложила просто напасть на неё, но Тони возразил ей, не зная, к каким последствием это приведёт, так что Вдова проникла в ближайший замок и раздобыла так кое-какую макировку. Старку досталась самурайская броня, а Паркеру, как и Романовой, женское платье и театральный гримПри этом Питеру всё-таки удалось скрыть тайну своей личности от Тони., так что Тони попытался убедить его, что мужчины в японском театре веками исполняли женские роли, и "это не так уж странно". thumb|350px|Штурм базы ГИДРЫ в XX векеПритворившись знатным членом клана Ясида, Старк заставил солдат пропустить его на военную базу, а один из военных решил подарить Питеру свою фотографию на память. Приблизившись к зданию, охраняемому солдатами с символикой ГИДРЫ, Тони попытался таким же способом заставить постового пропустить их туда, а когда это не сработало, призвал броню Железного Человека из ящика, который несли Питер и Наташа, после чего, к радости Паркера, Мстители избавились от маскировки, надели привычную униформу и ворвались внутрь. Пока Спайди запутывал в паутине боевиков ГИДРЫ, Черная Вдова ввязалась в бой с их командиром, оснащённым технологиями будущего, который мгновенно перемещался в пространстве и сумел оглушить её и отключить броню Железного Человека, просто показав на него пальцем, но утратил бдительность и был сражён электрическим "укусом вдовы", после чего Человек-Паук прилепил к большому ящику и его. Изучив компьютеры на базе ГИДРЫ, Железный Человек выяснил, что она расположена возле Хиросимы именно из-за грядущей ядерной бомбардировки, а Человек-Паук предположил, что его энергия каким-то образом должна воздействовать на объект под землёй. Агенты ГИДРЫ в XX-м веке должны были наблюдать за этим процессом, но рядом с объектом они обнаружили капсулу, в которой был заключён Капитан Америка. Старк просканировал его и выяснил, в какое именно время попали Клинт и Пьетро, но оставил Кэпа в земле, надеясь, что его в будущем найдут Ванда и Бэннер. thumb|left|350px|Халк и Алая Ведьма находят капсулу с Капитаном АмерикаОказавшись в будущем, Брюс два дня собирал металлолом и строил укрытие для себя и Ванды, после чего стал конструировать антирадиационный костюм, без которого они подвреглись-бы опасному облучению. За этим занятием их застал командир ГИДРЫ, который проделал дыру в укрытии и приказал сопровождавшему его дрону S@M открыть огонь. Бэннер закрыл собой Ведьму, халконулся и подбил дрон, кину в него металлический лист, а Ванда использовала колдовские силы, чтобы он ударил командира по голове, отчего он потерял сознание. Поскольку Халк не желал трансформироваться обратно, Ванда сама рабобралась в техноорганическом устройстве S@M, и дрон привёл их к базе ГИДРЫ, где они столкнулись с несколькими боевиками, оснащёнными технологиями будущего. Они окружили гамма-гиганта и стали избегать его ударов с помощью темпоральных технологий, пока Алая Ведьма не поразила их всех одним больший колдовским снарядом, отчего террористы потеряли конечности. Затем Мстители нашли место, где был закопан неопознанный объект, и Ванда попросила Халка раскопать его, что он и делал, пока не нашёл капсулу с Капитаном Америка. thumb|350px|Против командира ГИДРЫ на драконеБрюс Бэннер смог настроить установленный в будущем портал и с помощью координат, переданных ему Старком, возвратить всех Мстителей в настоящее. Алая Ведьма рассказала всем, что объект, находившийся под землёй, был яйцом, но вдруг рядом с ними появился гигантский инопланетный Какарантарский дракон, яйцо которого досталось ГИДРЕ, после чего его отправили в доисторическое прошлое и закопали с таким расчётом, чтобы ближе к вылуплению его облучило радиацией от взрыва в Хиросиме. В постапокалиптическом будущем его вырастили и выдрессировали террористы ГИДРЫ, и теперь их командир, забравшийся ему на голову, собирался убить Мстителей. По команде Кэпа Человек-Паук запрыгнул дракону на голову, а Железный Человек поднял туда Чёрную Вдову, и они стали драться с командиром ГИДРЫ. Он мгновенное перемещался в пространстве, избегая ударов, но с итоге попался в паутину и получил от Наташи удар по голове, и дракон остался без руководства. Чудовище направилось к ближайшему городу, и пока Железный Человек и Халк пытались его отвлечь, Соколиный Глаз предложил избавиться от яйца. Он попросил Ртуть быстро выкопать его, после чего Человек-Паук прилепил к яйцу командира ГИДРЫ, а Чёрная Вдова разбудила его и начала допрашивать. Террорист попытался исчезнуть ,и Алая Ведьма нарушила действие его устройство, отчего он исчез вместе с яйцом и изменил будущее таким образом, что дракон никогда не вылупился. Чудовище исчезло, а вместе с ним восстановились уже причинённые им разрушения, после чего Спайди и Клинт решили воспользоваться тем, что Ртуть слишком устал, чтобы убежать от них, и заставили его продолжить отпуск вместе с ними. Первородный грехСерия Original Sin Кто такой Наблюдатель? thumb|left|250px|Встреча с НовойМстители вылетели на квинджете в Аризону, где на нефтедобывающие скважины напал Томазума - божество, почитаемое коренными американцами и недовольное разработкой полезных ископаемых на священной земле. Однако Сэм Александр, проживающий в том же штате, прилетел на место происшествия раньше них и, обнаружив, что Томазума - это робот, сломал его самЭтот же или похожий робот появляется в Fantastic Foue #80, и там же показан настоящий Томазума, который также появляется в Thor #300 на Совете глав богов.. Мстителям осталось лишь похвалить Нову, в Железный Человек заметил, что он что-то ищет взглядом, и Сэм объяснил, что думал, что появится Наблюдатель Уату. Старк рассказал ему. что Наблюдатели появляются лишь при наиболее важных событиях, но собирают и записывают информацию обо всём. Сэм спросил, зачем они это делают, и никто не смог ему ответить, так как никто раньше не задумывался над этим вопросом. Сэм решил разобраться в этом сам, прилетел на Луну, нашёл Уату и подарил ему сувенир - обгорелый камень с места сражения Мстителей и Людей-Икс с Тёмным Фениксом. Наблюдатель принял подарок и вошёл в свой дом, а Нова, последовав за ним, вдруг стал получать от шлема сигнал тревоги и начал видеть множество Уату из параллельных земель. По ошибке зайдя в арсенал, где Наблюдатель хранил в том числе Абсолютный Нуллификатор, Сэм нашёл Уату в обзорной комнате. thumb|350px|Наблюдатель показывает Нове параллельные мирыНаблюдатель показал Нове запись того, как его отец Икор убедил Наблюдателей, что они должны помогать менее развитым расам. Они поделились своими техническими достижениями с жителями планету Прозиликус, но навестив их снова через некоторое время обнаружили, что те погубиди свой мир, устроив ядерную войну. С тех пор Наблюдатели решили следовать предложению Эмну, противника Икора, считавшего, что их раса не должна вмешиваться в дела других видов. Сэм спросил, как много вещей видит Наблюдатель, и Уату показал ему множество экранов, на которых он наблюдал события в параллельных вселенных, и Нова, шлем которого предупреждал, что работа этого устройства не безопасна для него, увидев на многих из них Икора, понял, что он ищет вселенную, где его отец оказался прав. Перед тем, как покинуть Наблюдателя, Нова спросил у него, знает ли он, что случилось с его собственным отцом, но Уату ничего не ответил ему. Сэм стал уверять, что вовсе не собирается немедленно начать искать его, а потом понял, что если Уату даст ответ, но нарушит запрет на вмешательство, и стал извиняться. - Он жив. - неожиданно всё-таки произнёс Уату, и Нова, обрадовавшись, полетел домой. Флэшбек thumb|left|250px|Ник Фьюри убивает Наблюдателя УатуНекоторое время спустя на Луну на золотом космическом корабле прилетели Доктор Мидас, его дочь Экстерминатрикс, служившие им Неразумные и Око - суперзлодей с большим глазом на месте головы. Он убедил Мидаса и Убилет, что способен провести их в дом Наблюдателя, путь куда он видел во сне, и они решили попробовать проникнуть туда и похитить оружие из арсенала Уату. Внешние двери отворились и впустили их внутрь, но там их встретил сам Наблюдатель, так что доктор Мидас открыл огонь по нему и натравил на него Неразумных. Пока Уату сражался с ними, злодеи обчистили его арсенал, и Око вырубил его выстрелом в голову, после чего вырезал и забрал себе его левый глаз. После того, как злодеи скрылись, на Луну прилетел сильно постаревший Ник Фьюри, который понял, что что-то происходит, так как установил в доме Уату подслушивающие устройства, куда он проник во время перерыва на сорок две минуты, когда каждый Наблюдатель должен был ненадолго впадать в состояние, похожее на спячкуMarvel: Point One. Он понял, что кто-то украл оружие Уату и стал просить рассказать, кто именно это сделал, но Наблюдатель ничего не ответил. Когда Ник стал настаивать, Уату подтвердил, что видит всё: "даже Незримого", и показал Фьюри убийства чудовищ, инопланетян и магических монстров, которые он сам втайне от остальных совершал на протяжении многих лет. Ник разозлился, направил на Наблюдателя свой пистолет и стал требовать ответить, кто забрал его оружие и глаз, и Уату вдруг решил передать Фьюри свою силу. Но Ник не понял, что он хочет сделать, и застрелил Наблюдателя, после чего вырезал и забрал себе его правый глаз. Никто не Наблюдает thumb|350px|Мстители и Ник Фьюри на месте преступленияПосле того, как Брокстон был разрушен в сражении между Тором и армией троллей Улика, вступившего в сговор с Дарио Аггером, директором энергетической компании Roxxon, Асгардцы посчитали, что они приносят жителям Мидгарда слишком много проблем. Они покинули Землю и переместили Асгардию в космос, а бог грома оставил потерявшим дома людям свой дворецThor: God of Thunder #19-24. По пути обратно на Землю Тор буквально врезался в плавающую в космосе кровь Уату. Он приземлился на Луну, нашёл его тело возле взорванного во время боя с Доктором Мидасом дома и немедленно связался по коммуникатору с Капитаном Америка, который вместе с Логаном, Наташей и Ником Фьюри, приславшим вместо себя робота-двойника "Эндрю", собрались в закусочной за городом и устроили себе традиционный "мясной вечер". Стив немедленно решил отправиться на Луну и позвал всех троих с собой, а когда Ник попытался отказаться, уговорил его, сказав, что считает, что им понадобится именно он. thumb|left|250px|Самоубийство НеразумногоПосле встречи с Тором и прилетевшим раньше них Железным Человеком Мстители приступили к расследованию убийства Наблюдателя, которое Кэп по иронии попросил возглавить Ника. "Эндрю" пришлось согласиться, и он стал осматривать дом Уату, пока Тор и Росомаха, который не сумел почуять никаких запахов в воздухе Синей Зоны, стали патрулировать вокруг него, а Чёрная Вдова извлекла из раны насыщенную гамма-радиацией пулю. В то же время настоящий Ник Фьюри решил организовать параллельное расследование и отправил материалы о других своих жертвах Чёрной Пантере. Он попросил Т'Чаллу собрать ещё семь героев, которых он считал достойными кандидатами на роль нового "Незримого", а именно Скотта Лэнга, Эмму Фрост, Зимнего Солдата, Лунного Рыцаря, Карателя, Гамору и доктора Стрейнджа, и осмотреть места других его преступлений вместе с надежде, что они найдут его и кто-нибудь согласится стать его преемником. Тем временем глаз Наблюдателя, похищенный Оком, стал мстить ограбившим его дом злодеям, показывая Неразумным "грехи", которые видел Уату. Демоны стали умнеть, и один из них сбежал, прихватив с собой Абсолютный Нуллификатор, и устроил погром на улицах Нью-Йорка. "Разумного Неразумного" попытались остановить Существо и Человек-Паук, которые стали сражаться с ним, пока демон не решил, что больше не хочет ничего видеть, и не покончил с собой, выстрелив себе в голову из Нуллификатора. отчего от него остались только оружие и рука. Бомба, полная секретов thumb|250px|Против Экстерминатрикс и НеразумныхВскоре из пентхауса, служившем убежищем для Доктора Мидаса, сбежал уже второй Неразумный, и Капитан Америка, Человек-Паук, Росомаха и Чёрная Вдова стали гоняться уже за ним. Убегая от них, демон заскочил в здание и, выпрыгнув с другой стороны, упал на заднее сиденье ховеркара Ника Фьюри. "Эндрю" катапультировался и взорвал свою машину из бластера, после чего Неразумный упал в Гудзон, и его достали и отправили в Башню Мстителей, где Старк и Бэннер занимались анализом данных наблюдения за Луной, энергетических сигнатур и других улик. После того, как Тони и Брюсу удалось отследить энергетическую сигнатуру Неразумных, небоскрёб, где скрывалсь Доктор Мидас со своими сообщниками был окружён Мстителями, Людьми-Икс из Школы Джины Грей и присоединившимися к ним Новой, Существом и Сорвиголовой. МэджикЕё присутствие указывает на то, что "Первородный Грех" происходит после Uncanny X-Men vol 3 #23-31, где Циклоп закрыл Новую Школу Чарльза Ксавье. телепортировала всех посторонних людей из здания, и Железный Человек громко потребовал, чтобы злодеи внутри вышли и сдались. Вооружившись, Экстерминатрикс выпрыгнула из окна вместе с Неразумными и открыла огонь по героям, чтобы Око успел вывести её отца, переживающего трансформацию под воздействием энергии глаза Наблюдателя. thumb|left|350px|Око использует глаз Наблюдателя против героевК тому времени, как Доктор МидасВ этой сцене и далее Доктор Мидас появляется без брони, без которой он похож на Существо, так как обладает всеми силами Фантастической Четвёрки и Око вышли из здания, Ублиет и демоны були побеждены, так что Капитан Америка приказал положить глаз и сдаться. Однако Око ответил, что Наблюдателя убили не они и, подняв над головой глаз Наблюдателя, который он научился "открывать", и использовал его, как "бомбу, полную секретов". Раздался взрыв, и все вокруг вдруг увидели всё, что когда либо наблюдал Уату, и каждый узнал разные тайны о своём прошлом. Тор осознал, что у него есть старшая сестра и немедленно снова улетел в Асгардию, а Халку очень захотелось размазать Тони Старка, так как он узнал, что он удалил экранирование гамма-бомбы, вхрыв которой трансформировал Бэннера. Они, как и большинство героев, оказались настолько шокированы тем, что они вдруг узнали, что Доктор Мидас и Экстерминатрикс сумели беспрепятственно сбежать и позже найти способ подавить энергетическую сигнатуру Неразумных, чтобы их не удалось разыскать снова. Единственным, кто ничего не увидел, оказался "Эндрю", и ему удалось задержать Око, который, впрочем, и не пытался скрыться, так как ему самому стало интересно, кто убил Уату и куда подевался второй глаз. Тор и ЛокиOriginal Sin #5.1-5.5 thumb|250px|Мнимая смерть Алдрифь ОдинсдоттирПрилетев в Асгардию, Тор вошёл в тронный зал, где Фрейя принимала делегацию из Альфхейма, и прокричал, что знает о десятом из Девяти Миров. Эльфам пришлось удалиться, а Фрейя стала отрицать истинность видения, показанного Тору глазом Наблюдателя, пока тот не упомянул, что знает о своей сестре. Она заплакала и прокричала, что её дочь мертва и она видела это сама, после чего рассказала богу грома правду. Давным давно, до рождения самого Тора, у неё и Одина была дочь Алдрифь, которую убила Царица ангелов - крылатых жительниц Небес. Будучи меркантильными, ангелы устроили войну против Асгарда просто потому, что великаны Йотунхейма заплатили им за это, а Один, считавший их союзниками, отказался заплатить больше, и во время сражения ассасины похитили Алдрифь, которая тогда была ещё грудным ребёнком, и взяли её в заложники. После того, как Один отказался сдаться Царица Ангелов вонзила кинжал ей в сердце, и разгневанный царь Асгарда использовал свою силу, чтобы уничтожить ей воздушные корабли и отделить Небеса от Иггдрасиля. Фрейя и Один были уверена, что ей страшая дочь погибла, и так же посчитала Царица Ангелов, однако ангел ЛориэльЕё имя сообщается в Angela: Queen of Hel #1, которой было поручено выбросить тело Алдрифь в реактор флагмана их воздушного флота, обнаружила, что девочка осталась жива. Она пожалела ребёнка и воспитала её как свою дочь под именем "Анжела"До появления в Age of Ultron #10 права на этого персонажа принадлежали издательству Image, и она была персонажем второго плана в комиксах о Спауне., убедив остальных, что она - ангел без крыльев. thumb|left|250px|Тор и Локи против ангеловВыслушав Фрейю, Тор сказал, что знает, что его сестра жива, и решил обратиться за помощью к Локи, которого он нашёл в закусочной в Мидгарде. Бог грома напомнил ему, что теперь он в долгу у него за то, что он помог отвлечь Хеймдалля, и бог обмана, узнав, в чём дело, рассказал брату, что видел карту Десяти Миров и знает, где находятся Небеса. На колеснице, запряжённой козлами, они отправились в космос, и Локи указал Тору точное место, где находится закрытый пуль на Небеса, и тот ударил молнией и они оба попали в Десятый Мир. Небеса и ангелы оказались не такими, какими Тор представил их по рассказу Фрейи, так что он, проигнорировав предупреждение Локи, сказал им, кто он, откуда и зачем сюда прибыл, после чего "прекрасные девы" схватились за оружие и попытались убить ненавистных им асгардцев. Сражаясь с ними, бог грома заметил, что его брат куда-то пропал, в то время, как Царица Ангелов, получив донесение от гонца, отправила в бой против него два "дредноута", желая убедиться, что он действительно сын Одина. thumb|250px|Тор встречает АнжелуУничтожив обе боевые машины, Тор потребовал объяснений, почему ангелы так ненавидят асгардцев, что сразу пытаются убить, и что случилось с его сестрой, как вдруг она сама нашла его. Анжела, оказавшись в космосе после того, как Росомаха "сломал" времяAge of Ultron #10, присоединилась к Стражам ГалактикиGuardians of the Galaxy vol 3 #5-10 и не могла найти дорогу домой, пока путь туда не открыл Тор. Почувствовав, что может вернуться на Небеса, она немедленно покинула Стражей на космическом мотоцикле Варп-Угонщиков, напавших на них во время гиперпрыжка, и направилась туда. Будучи "лидером охоты", Анжела приказала ангелам не вмешиваться и сама стала сражаться с Тором, не зная, что он - её брат и ищет именно её. Тем временем Локи, надев невидимое пальто, пробрался во дворец Царицы Ангелов и, неожиданно возникнув у неё за спиной, поднёс Грам прямо к её горлу и стал требовать рассказать, что он знает о "сестре его брата". По такой формулировке Царица догадалась, что с Локи что-то не так и, поняв, что на самом деле он - великан из Йотйнхейма, напомнила ему, что их народы - союзники против Асгарда, и предложила поговорить. thumb|left|250px|Тор в плену и Локи в роли владычицы стратегийЦарица рассказала Локи свою версию истории о смерти Алдрифь Одинсдоттир: в прошлом её народ был защитником Мидгарда, так как Один тайно платил ангелам за то, чтобы они защищали первобытных людей от асгардцев. После того, как её наняли великаны Йотунхейма, она предложила Одину заплатить им больше за то, чтобы ангелы в свою очередь предали его врагов, что царь Асгарда посчитал изменой, тем более "честь" и "верность" для жителей небес не значили ничего, в то время, как Царица Ангелов посчитала изменой как раз-таки отказ заплатить ей. Она охотно призналась в убийстве Алдрифь, считая впрочем, что в её смерти виноват Один, так как он отказался сдаться, а когда Локи упрекнул её за это, спросила, разве не приходилось ему самому убить невинного ребёнка. Царица сказала богу обмана, что то, что асгардцы считают бесчестным, ангелы называют "тем, что работает", и Локи согласился стать её "владычицей стратегий", для чего изменил облик и превратился в женщину. Поскольку Тор был измотан в бою с другими ангелами и не желал убивать Анжелу, лидеру охоты удалось победить бог грома, тем более, что она была гораздо быстрее его. Она поднесла топор к его горлу, но гонец принесла приказ от Царицы, которая, послушавшись владычицу стратегий, распорядилась оставить Одинсона в живых и взять его в плен. Когда Тор очнулся в темнице, будучи закованным в цепи, Локи пришла к нему вместе с Царицей и Анжелой, получившей повышение до владычицы охоты, чтобы позлорадствовать, так как собирался возглавить воздушный флот ангелов, готовящийся к неожиданной атаке на Асгард. thumb|250px|Локи обманом уничтожает ангельский флотСев на колесницу, запряжённую козлами, Локи привела флот к Асгарду, наложила "заклинание входа", чтобы найти уязвимое место в его защите, и обратилась к ангелам с речью. Она объявила, что сейчас они начнут нападение на Асгард всеми своими силами, и те, кто не хочет убивать во сне асгардских детей должны отступить сейчас же. Эти слова привели ангелов в замешательство, но никто из них не отступил, и по команде Локи все корабли выдвинулись вперёд и разбились о защитный барьер, который до сих пор был невидимым. Дав понять ангелу, находившейся с ней на колеснице, что она на это и рассчитывала и что, формально, она не нарушила обещания устроить атаку на Асгард, где скандинавские боги больше не живут, Локи убила её Грамом, после чего приземлилась и встретила Одина и охраняемого им Кула. Тем временем Царица Ангелов приказала пытать Тора, нанося ему удары кнутами, в то время, как сам бог грома продолжал надеяться найти свою сестру. Он стал угрожать разрушить весь дворец, если её сейчас же не приведут к нему, но Царица смеялась на дего требованиями, не зная, что Алдрифь жива, и над его угрозами, думая, что без Мъёлнира бог грома беспомощен. Тем не менее Тор сумел созвать тучи и устроить дождь, что само по себе привело ангелов в замешательство, а затем и бурю. Царский дворец развалился от удара молнии, и бог грома оказался на свободе, призвал свой молот и, найдя перепуганную Царицу, снова стал требовать вернуть его сестру. thumb|left|250px|Реванш Тора против АнжелыЦарица стала злорадствовать, что у неё всегда найдутся ещё дворцы. ещё корабли и ещё бессмертие, но после того, как Тор ударом молнии уничтожил идущие ей на помощь дредноуты, решила, что он заслуживает того, чтобы знать правду. Она рассказала ему, что приказала бросить труп Алдрифь в реактор и повторила, что его сестра мертва, а когда разгневанный бог грома устремился к ней, на него снова напала Анжела. нанося удары, она стала напоминать Тору, что уже победила его однажды, но он ответил, что тогда он был изнурён и "его сердце не лежало к битве". после чего поразил Анжелу молнией и занёс Мъёлнир над её головой, чтобы убить её "во имя его потерянной сестры". Неожиданно раздался удар грома, и на небесах появился Один верхом на восьминогом коне Слейпнире и в сопровождении Локи на колеснице. Он был полон решимости отомстить ангелам за смерть дочери, пока вдруг не увидел Анжелу и не узнал в ней Алдрифь. Он приказал Тору опустить молот и преклонился перед своей дочерью, чем привёл её в замешательство, и Царица Ангелов провозгласила, что хотя Анжела оказалась дочерью их заклятого врага, они в долгу перед нею и потому обязаны отпустить её с миром, ведь "ангелы не должны причинить ей вреда, ведь ни один истинный ангел не станет даже смотреть на неё". Однако воспитаная ангелами Анжела ненавидела асгардцев, и когда Один приблизился к ней замахнулась на него мечом и пообещала убить его за то, что из-за него она оказалась изгнанной с Небес. Тор захотел задержать её, но Один сказал, что они не могут заставить Анжелу быть с ними и устраивать ещё одну войну с ангелами из-за своей гордости он не хочет. Перед тем, как покинуть Десятый Мир с отцом и братом, Локи поговорила с Анжелой и пригласила к себе в гости, если ей нужно будет где-то остановиться в Мидгарде, а по пути в Асгардию подбодрила Тора, сокрушённого тем, что он едва сам не убил свою сестру, обратив его внимание на Мъёлнир и сказав, что он всё ещё достоин. Никому не доверяй, даже себе thumb|250px|Зимний Солдат "убивает" ЭндрюТем временем Человек-Муравей, Эмма Фрост и Чёрная Пантера на подземном корабле Т'Чаллы совершили путешествие в пещеру, куда Ник Фьюри сбрасывал трупы убитых им монстров, застреленных такими-же гамма-радиационными патронами. Доктор Стрейндж вместе с Карателем посетил другие измерения и нашёл убитых чудовищ из других измерений, а Зимний Солдат, Гамора и Лунный Рыцарь на корабле Спектора отправились в космос. Там они нашли летающие в космосе гильзы и ещё одну жертву "Незримого" - гигантскую живую планету. Пока Марк и Гамора думали, кто может совершить что-то подобное и стоит ли привлечь к расследованию кого-нибудь ещё, Баки обо всём догадался и решил найти Ника Фьюри. Он заложим бомбу на корабль Лунного Рыцаря и взорвал его, а сам сбежал через портал и появился в Башне Мстителей рядом с "Эндрю", которого Росомаха и Халк позвали в камеру к Оку, согласившегося говорить только с Фьюри. Баки выстрелил роботу-двойнику в грудь, отстрелил ему руку, когда тот потянулся за оружием, и отрезал голову боевым ножом, после чего телепортировался на Луну и, догадываясь, что настоящий Ник его слышит, сказал, что он придёт за ним. Тайные Воины thumb|left|250px|Росомаха и Халк против доктора Стрейнджа и КарателяРосомаха и Халк примчались на место смерти "Эндрю", и Логан узнал запах Баки, как вдруг перед ними появились доктор Стрейндж и Каратель, которые поняли, что Фьюри рассказал им не всё, что знал, и решили встретиться с ним. Стефан обездвижил Логана багровыми узами Ситторака, а Фрэнк несколько раз выстрелил в Халка взрывными патронами и подорвал их. отчего он пробил собой стену и вылетел из здания. Стрейндж посчитал, что тело "Эндрю" на стоит изучать и пришёл с Карателем к Оку, который согласился помочь им найти "Незримого" и глаза Уату. Стефан переместил Око и Фрэнка на необозначенную орбитальную станцию, служившую базой для Фьюри, и там они встретили Чёрную Пантеру, Скотта Лэнга и Эмму Фрост, которых доставил туда Т'Чалла, когда решил выяснить, откуда Ник выходил на связь с ним. Пока они рассказывали друг другу, что они уже знают, Око почувствовал поблизости глаз Наблюдателя и увидел пытавшегося прятаться Зимнего Солдата. Каратель обратил внимание на голову "Фьюри" у него в руке, но прежде, чем Баки успел что-то объяснить, к станции пристыковался корабль Енота Ракеты, который подобрал с убитой живой планеты Гамору и Лунного Рыцаря. Гамора набросилась на Баки с мечами, оглушила Эмму Фрост в алмазной форме, когда та, единственная из очевидцев, попыталась остановить её и пыталась убить Барнса, пока не вонзила клинок в голову "Эндрю" и не поняла, что она не настоящая. Тайная история полковника Николаса Джей Фьюри thumb|250px|Фьюри и кандидаты на роль "Человека на стене"Пока все думали, куда делся и существует ли вообще настоящий Ник Фьюри, он появился из-за двери в компании своих роботов-двойников. Он рассказала, что в 1959 году он, будучи полковником Разведуправления министерства обороны, отражал нападение на Землю инопланетян из расы трибеллцевЭто - единственное появление этой расы, появлявшихся из портала возле небольшого города в Канзасе. Все его люди были перебиты за 10 минут, после чего появился Вудро МакКорд в бронекостюме, который разделался с пришельцами и уничтожил портал, но был смертельно ранен в бою. Следом за ним пришёл Говард Старк, и Фьюри потребовал от него объяснить, кем он "Вуди", и ему пришлось рассказать Нику, что МакКорд "защищал челвечество от кошмаров извне и следил, чтобы никто на Земле даже не знал о его существовании" и был "человеком, который сторожит стену, что отделяет нас от уничтожения". Когда Фьюри рассказал, что он несколько десятилетий был преемником МакКорда, Око обратил внимание на то, что он ничего не сказал об Уату, как вдруг ему стало плохо. Ник велел роботам-двойникам отнести его в комнату для допросов и хотел продолжить, но Чёрная Пантера спросил его, что именно случилось с Наблюдателем. Вместо прямого ответа Фьюри рассказал, как Уату появился рядом с ним несколько недель назад, когда он испытал сильный приступ и понял, что умирает, и объяснил, что нарочно собрал их всех, за исключением Енота, чтобы один из них стал новым "человеком на стене". Халк против Железного ЧеловекаOriginal Sin #3.1-3.4 thumb|left|250px|Бэннер отказывается разрешить Старку проверить гамма-бомбу (флэшбек)После того, как Око применил против героев глаз Уату, Тони Старк начал переживать какие-то воспоминания, касающиеся Брюса Бэннера и его гамма-бомбы, но они были очень расплывчатыми, поскольку во время тех событий он был пьян. Он решил выяснить, что конкретно он сделал, и приехал в Нью-Мексико, где купил мотель, где он останавливался в ночь перед испытанием бомбы, позволив владельцу самому написать в чеке какую угодно сумму. Включив несколько устройств, чтобы вынудить себя вспомнить, что случилось в тот вечер, Тони узнал, что Брюс пришёл к нему в номер, и он стал уговаривать Бэннера разрешить ему проинспектировать бомбу. Не желая работать над супероружием, Брюс сделал его слишком мощным, чтобы бомба получилась слабее, и Старк, взглянув на чертёх, заметил это и рассказал генералу Россу, чем Бэннер был очень недоволен. Он поссорился с Тони, говоря, что он хочет приобщиться к славе, которую он получит после успешных испытаний, поругался с ним и ушёл. Продолжая просматривать свои воспоминания, Старк вспомнил, как он напился ещё сильнее и, разговаривая с бутылкой, решил, что будет очень жаль, если с бомбой Бэннера что-то случится. thumb|250px|Бэннер использует Экстремис, чтобы стать умным ХалкомТем временем Бэннер тоже решил найти доказательства того, что Старк испортил его гамма-бомбу, прежде, чем что-либо принимать. Он отправился в Пентагон, где, будучи сотрудником Щ.И.Т.а, получил доступ к архивам. Он нашёл подтверждение того, что Тони по просьбе генерала Росса произвёл инспекцию бомбы и получил за это пятьсот тысяч долларов и две бутылки шотландского виски. Придя к выводу, что Старк испортил его гамма-бомбу, что и повлекло за собой его трансформацию в Халка, Брюс разозлился и решил отомстить ему. Будучи уверенным, что Арно Старк, подлинной связи между которым и Тони он не знал, отслеживает его состояние, Брюс ввёл себе большую дозу лекарства, чтобы сымитировать приступ. Арно, передвигавшийся с помощью бронекостюма, который он сделал себе сам, немедленно вышел на связь с ним посредством голограммы, и Бэннер без труда убедил его, что испытывает какую-то проблему с Экстремисом и хочет внести в него кое-какие изменения. Они встретились в особняке Тони в Малибу , где была подходящая лаборатория, и Брюс убедил Арно, что никто не разбирается в физиологии Халка лучше него самого, и сделал всю работу сам. Арно осталось лишь запустить процедуру и ввести Бэннеру дозу Экстремису, после чего он халконулся, сохранив при этом свой интеллект. thumb|left|250px|Железный Человек против Халка в ТроеХалк стал требовать, чтобы Арно выдал ему, где находится Тони, а когда тот стал уговаривать его, что он что-то не так сделал с Экстремисом, дал ему три секунды на побег и разрушил здание громовым хлопкомПосле этого Арно был усыплён "мех-вирусом", которым Брюс заразил его при рукопожатии.. Система оповещение предупредила об этом Тони, и он увидел с помощью спутникового наблюдения, что Халк разрушил его дом в Малибу, и решил укрыться в Трое, думая, что там он не сумеет его найти. Однако новый умный Халк сумел догадаться, где именно находится город будущего братьев Старк и вылетел в Азию, сев на корпус пассажирского авиалайнера. Трансформировав свою машину в броню, Железный Человек прилетел в Трою и нашёл ящик со своими старыми вещами, где оказался мобильный телефон, который он сделал сам и использовал в прошлом в тот день, когда проверил гамма-бомбу. Оказалось, что в нём остались старые фотографии, которые Старк сделал, когда исправлял её, и увидев их Тони понял, что именно он сделал с нею. Но в этот самый момент Халк нашёл его и напал, и Железный Человек активировал аварийные системы Трои, и все жители города были эвакуированы в появившихся из тротуара спасательных капсулах. thumb|250px|Халк и побеждённый Железный ЧеловекВся Троя была оснащена большим количествоя оружия для защиты, и даже могла трансформироваться в гигантский бронекостюмIron Man vol 5 #27, так что Тони стал использовать их против Халка. Получив выстрел из пары пушек, в которые трансформировались небоскрёбы, и уджар гигантским кулаком, гамма-гигант притворился, что ему очень жаль, подпустил Железного Человека поближе и напал снова. Поняв, что Халк теперь умён и в его ловушки не попадётся, Старк дал голосовую команду, чтобы устроить взрыв мин, и отступил в свой подземный арсенал. Он надел более мощную модульную броню, но Халк настиг его слишком быстро и избил до потери сознания. Халк накачал Тони транквилизатором, замотал его в металлические обломки и принёс его на полигон, где прошли испытания гамма-бомбы, чтобы разделаться с ним там. Он стал объяснять, за что именно он хочет отомстить Старку, и, заметив, что он пытается незаметно запустить какое-то устройство, управляя им свободными пальцами. сказал, что у него ничего не получится, так как он теперь умё. Тони ответил, что он на это и надеется, после чего включил голографический проектор и показал на схеме, что конккретно он сделал с гамма-бомбой. Гамма-гигант дехалконулся, и Старку пришлось ещё раз объяснить Бэннеру, что он, осмотрев бомбу, обнаружил, что её экранирование слишком мощное и вместо того, чтобы ослабить взрыв, создаст ещё большее давление и усилит его в несколько раз. Брюс признал, что Старк спас ему жизнь, и ему стало стыдно за то, что он сомневался в своём давнем друге. Поскольку он не хотел трансформироваться снова, Тони попросил его позвать Тора, чтобы он выпустил его, поскольку "он сильнее всех". Бэннер ушёл, а Старк решил не рассказывать ему. что в ту ночь, вернувшись в мотель, он отправил ему электронное письмо, в котором признался в том, что он сделал, и сообщил, что заметил в энергетических излучениях бомбы какую-то аномалию, которая, как он предположил, может изменить биоматерию, но Брюс был настолько обижен, что получив это сообщение удалил его, не читая. Открой свой глаз thumb|left|250px|Штурм орбитальной станции ФьюриТони Старк завершил вскрытие тела "Эндрю" и подтвердил, что это - робот-двойник, использующий технологии сразу нескольких инопланетных рас, как вдруг сработала система самоуничтожения. Тело взорвалось, но Железный Человек успел отследить сигнал, сообщающий Фьюри о том, что он был скомпрометирован, и Капитан Америка срочно созвал доступных Мстителей, чтобы найти Ника и разобраться с ним. Получив этот самый сигнал, Ник понял, что нужно действовать быстро, ударил Баки электрошоковой тростью и забрал у него второй глаз, а Чёрная Пантера, заметивший, что он так и не сказал, кто убил Уату, затеял бой с его роботами-двойниками. Фьюри попросил андроидов не причинять героям вреда и заперся в комнате для допросов, где достал второй глаз и, взяв их оба, узнал сразу все секреты. После того, как роботы-двойники были сломаны, Чёрная Пантера предложил прорваться к Фьюри, но дверь, снабжённую помимо прочего магическими защитами, не сумел отворить даже доктор Стрейндж. Тем временем Мстители нашли станцию, и на, надев скафандры, неё высадились Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Тор, Халк, Чёрная Вдова, Человек-Паук, Росомаха, Сокол, Капитан Марвел и Люк Кейдж. Ник активировал всх оставшихся роботов-двойников и, надев скафандр "Незримого" сам вышел к ним с оружием и обоими глазами в руке. Ник Фьюри против всех thumb|350px|Против Ника ФьюриВстав на небольшой метеороид , Ник Фьюри стал отстреливаться от Мстителей и сумел избавиться от Халка, который упал на поверхность Луны, и Люка Кейджа, который потерял сознание и стал летать в космическом пространстве. Он потерял глаза Уату, которые поймал Человек-Паук, и отстреливаясь от Железного Человека проглядел Росомаху, который поведил его оружие когтями. Ник всё равно сумел отбиться от напавших на него Сокола и Чёрной Вдовы, а затем и Капитана Америка, которому он сказал, что жалеет лишь о том, что ему пришлось ударить его сейчас. и Стив послал в бой Тора. Отбиваясь от него, Фьюри вдруг прошептал ему на ухо, что Горр - мясник богов побеждённый Тором, был правThe Unworthy Thor #5, и Одинсон вдруг выронил Мъёлнир, который упал на Луну, и больше не сумел его поднятьНа одном из рисунков в Original Sin #8 Тор по ошибке снова нарисован со своим молотом.. Тот, кто наблюдает thumb|left|250px|Кандидаты на роль "Человека на стене" спасают Фьюри от НеразумныхФьюри назвал код перехвата управления бронёй Железного Человека и отправил его на Землю, после чего отобрал глаза у Человека-Паука и полетел на Луну, куда на запасном космическом корабле прибыли Доктор Мидас, Экстерминатрикс и оставшиеся Неразумные, надеявшиеся, что хозяин снова лишит их сознания, которым их наделил глаз Наблюдателя. Они вошли в дом, над которым собарилсь другие Наблюдатели, и нашли тело Уату, силу которого Мидас надеялся присвоить. Однако как только он приблизился к мёртвому Наблюдателя, Фьюри отстрелил ему руку и стал биться с Неразумными, которые считали его виновными в том, что они обрели разум. Ник разделался с ними и, поскольку Ублиет сбежала, прихватив с собой руку отца, стал сражаться с Оком, добравшимся туда самостоятельно и по пути вырубив Халка. Под воздействием глаз он изменился и обрёл новые силы, с помощью которых поверг Фьюри, так как знал "где уязвима его душа и его броня". Око победил Ника, которого продолжили избивать Неразумные, и забрал себе глаза Уату, как вдруг один из них сбмотал свои нервы вокруг его шеи и начал его душить, а затем врос ему в грудь. На помощь Фьюри пришли кандидаты на роль "Человека на стене" и Енот Ракета, которые задержались. так как договаривались, что они должны делать. Они помогли Нику отбиться от демонов, но Стрейндж во время боя сказал ему, что Око показал им правду, и Фьюри пришлось признаться, что Наблюдателя застрелил он. thumb|250px|На развалинах дома УатуВзяв последний глаз Уату, Ник сказал Баки, что он должен разобраться с Мидасом и попросил всех уйти на безопасное расстояние. Фьюри встретился со злодеем, поглощавшим силу Наблюдателя, и тот потребовал отдать ему глаз. Ник так и поступил - ткнул глазом в грудь Мидасу, вынудив его поглотить сразу всё содержащуюся в нём энергию, и его тело не выдержало, и взорвалось, разрушив всё строение. Когда Мстители собрались на Луне, то нашли под обломками дома Уату останки поигбших Мидаса и Ника ФьюриВ финале этой истории Ник появляется в образе Незримого ,который видит всё, но не может ничего сделать, так как закован в цепи, что по всей видимости является наказанием, наложенным на него Наблюдателями за убийство Уату. Выжившие злодеи скрылись, Неразумные снова потеряли рассудок, а доктор Стрейндж и Чёрная Пантера остались на месте, но ничего об истинных мотивах Ника не рассказали. Остальные кандидаты на роль "Человека на стене" сбежали на корабле Ракеты, и только покинув Луну заметили, что с ними нет Зимнего Солдата, который решил всё-таки стать преемником ФьюриСм. серию Bucky Barnes: Winter Soldier. Капитан Америка: Солдат Завтрашнего ДняCaptain America vol 7 #25 thumb|left|250px|Сэм Уилсон становится новым Капитаном АмерикаЧерез неделю после того, как бывший агент Щ.И.Т.а Ран Шень, ставший террористом и решивший уничтожить агентство, в бою с Капитаном Америка использовал свои магические силы, чтобы нейтрализовать сыворотку Супер-Солдата в его теле, в особняке Мстителей состоялось общее собрание действующих и бывших членов разных командЕдинственным, кто не состоял ни в одной команде Мстителей, но пришёл на эту встречу, стал Красный Волк. прибывший вместе с Огненной Птицей и Живой Молнией, состоявших вместе с ним в Рейнджерах. Они собрались в зале для брифингов и стали обмениваться плохими шутками, пока, опираясь на трость, не вышел Роджерс. Он объявил, что больше не может быть Капитаном Америка, и отныне будет известен, как Генерал ГериатрииАнгл. General Geriatric, а когда над его шуткой никто не засмеялся, уже серьёзно объявил, что отныне он и Шэрон Картер возьмут на себя тактическую поддержку и планирование операций. Чтобы подтвердить, что он уходит на пенсию, Стив представил всем Сэма Уилсона, который отныне стал новым Капитаном Америка и получил новый костюмПри первом появлении Сэма в роли Капитана Америка он сказал, что все этого ожидали и никакой драмы в в этой новости нет. Это связано с утечкой информации о планах авторов и тем, что Уилсон уже появлялся в этом качестве в комиксах, которые следуют дальше по хронологии, но были выпущены раньше.. Человек-Паук, увидев его, сказал, что ему не хватает блёсток, но Роджерс решил добавить другую деталь и достал из-под стола щит, который вручил Сэму. Приняв его, Уилсон сказал, что не хочет произносить никакую речь, так что просто поднял щит вверх и прокричал: "Мстители, к бою!". ОсиСерия Avengers and X-Men: AXIS Красное превосходство thumb|350px|Мстители прибывают на ГеношуНовый Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Соколиный Глаз, Чёрная Вдова, Оса, Вижн, Санфайр, Халк и вооружившийся Ярнбъёрном Тор вылетели на квинджете в Лос-Анджелес, который почти полностью покрыл своими насаждениями Растениевод. Во время сражения с ним герои вдруг начали ссориться и даже драться между собой, и Старк подумал, что на его товарищей по команде действуют феромоны Смитерса, но когда Тони вырубил его, обстреляв репульсорами, оказалось, что это не так. Халк неожиданно набросился на Железного Человека, втоптал его в землю и стал ломать броню, снова обвиняя Старка за то, что он якобы виноват в его трансформации, и Тони понял, что кто-то ментально воздействует на Мстителей и срочно включил телепатический ингибитор. Мстители пришли в себя, и на связь с ними вышел находящийся в особняке Стив Роджерс, который сообщил, что такой телепатической атаке подверглись не только они, но и все люди на планете, и понял, что за этим стоит Красный Череп, имплантировавший себе часть мозга Чарльза Ксавье. Шмидт устроил на Геноше концентрационный лагерь для мутантов и нелюдей, который он подвергал промывке мозгов, чтобы превратить в свою армию, и похитил в том числе Хавока, Роуг и Алую Ведьму из Отряда Единства Мстителей. Благодаря тому, что она обладала силами Чудо-Человека, Анна-Мари освободила себя, товарищей по команде и Магнето, попавшего в плен при неудачной попытке убить Шмидта, который после этого принял дозу мутантских гормонов роста и разделался с Иоганном и его Людей-Ш. Однако убитый Красный Череп манифестировался в виде гигантского Красного Натиска, который теперь использовал свои телепатические силы, чтобы начать "Мировую войну ненависти" и заставить людей по всей Земле нападать друг на другаUncanny Avengers #24-25, Magneto vol 3 #9-10. thumb|left|250px|Красный Натиск призывает Старк-СтражейСтив Роджерс приказал Человеку-Пауку заняться усмирением беспорядков в Нью-ЙоркеAXIS: Revolutions #1 и прибыл в Башню, где встретил команду возвратилась из Лос-Анджелеса. Они приготовилась вылететь на бой со Шмидтом, как только удастся выяснить, где он находится, для чего требовалось, чтобы он ещё раз попытался использовать свои телепатические силы и выдал себя. После того, как Красный Натиск попытался подчинить себе Алую Ведьму, чтобы воспользоваться её колдовскими силами, изменить реальности и сотворить "Вечный Рейх", но Ванду освободила Роуг, позаимствовавшая у Шмидта часть его сил, которыми ему не давало пользоваться то, что осталось от личности Ксавье, Мстители узнали, где он находится, и прибыли на Геношу вместе с Людьми-Икс из Школы Джины Грей, Невидимой Женщиной, Железным Кулаком, Медузой и Новой. Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Вижн, Тор и Соколиный Глаз на ховербайке напали на самого Красного Натиска, а Люди-Икс помогли Хавоку, Магнето и Циклопу, который тоже был в числе заключённых концлагеря вместе с Квентином Квайром и Генезисом, отбиться от Ахава. После этого Гроза пробила ударом молнии внешнюю стену, и внутрь ворвались остальные герои. Приблизившись к Шмидту, Старк рассказал ему. что подавил его телепатические силы, но что Красный Натиск ответил, что он уже некоторое время брал Тони под телепатический контроль и заставил его использовать свои знания о других героях и их слабостях, чтобы по частям построить двух адамантиевых Старк-Стражей, а потом забыть об этом. thumb|250px|Поражение героев от Натиска и Старк-СтражейСтарк-Стражи появились из-под земли и стали сражаться вместе с Красным Натиском против гереов, кажыдй из которых исчезал после одного попадания, и Железный Человек, оправившись от осознания того, что это - его рук дело, попытался понять, что именно он натворил. Он стал объяснять Капитану Америка, что эти роботы наводятся на свою цель, нейтрализуют её энергию, уменьшают частицами Пима и заключают у себя внутри, что произошло помимо прочего с Халком и Тором. Вдруг один из Стражей навёлся на Старка, так что Уилсон оттолкнул его и оказался пойман самТем не менее он по ошибке нарисован на свободе в Magneto vol 3 #11, а Тони приземлился внутрь барака, и когда робот залянул туда, его поразил заклинанием доктор Стрейндж. Тони и Стефан перегруппировались с Вандой, Анной-Мари и Эриком, скрылись от Шмидта и стали советоваться, как одолеть его. Роуг рассказала, что в глубине его разума ещё осталась личность Чарльза Ксаьве. и доктор Стрейндж и Алая Ведьма посчитали, что они могли бы "инвертировать" Красного Натиска, передав контроль над ним разуму Профессора Икс. Но сначала нужно было разобраться со Стражами, так что Железный Человек, заставив Магнето согласиться слушаться его, рассказал, что раз это он создал этих роботов для борьбы с героями, то они окажутся менее эффективны против злодеев, вроде самого Эрика. Стражи действительно оказались восприимчивы к силам Магнето, который стал повышать их температуру магнитной индукцией, пытаясь перегреть батареи дуговых реакторов. thumb|left|250px|Магнето возвращается с командой злодеевИсполняя свою часть плана, Роуг попыталась отвлечь самого Красного Натиска, который лично схватил Нову, поскольку Стражи не были рассчитаны на него. Анна-Мари пролетела сквозь голову Шмидта, поймала выпавшего Сэма Александра и посоветовала ему спрятаться, но он отступать не захотел. Нова напал на Стражей, но в результате роботы заметили Стрейнджа и Алую Ведьму, пытавшихся незаметно завершить заклинание инверсии, и они оба оказались пойманы. При этом один из Стражей попал ладонью по Сэму, и он улетел вдаль, а другой ударил кулаком Железного Человека и стал пытаться раздавить его ногой. Старк увидел поблизости Магнето и стал звать его на помощь, но Эрик вместо этого вдруг сорвался с места и улетел. От верной смерти под ногой робота Старка спас Ночной Змей, который закончил эвакуировать пленников концлагеря и теперь помогал перегруппироваться проигрывающих этот бой героям. Помимо Тони Курт собрал в одном из бараков Осу, Хавока, Циклопа, Колосса, Невидимую Женщину, Медузу, раненого Генезиса и Квентина Квайра, который противостоял телепатии Красного Натиска и не позволял ему их найти. Поскольку все остальные герои на Геноше уже были пойманы Стражами, а помощи ждать было не от кого, они решили попытаться дать бой Натиску, и Хавок предложил подобраться к нему с помощью Курта и Сью под телепатической защитой Квентина. Ночной Змей телепортировал Колосса прямо на голову Шмидту, а Медуза и Невидимая Женщина сумели уронить одного из Стражей, но второй робот поймал Дженет, Алекса и Скотта, а затем попались и остальные герои. Железного Человека, броня которого всё равно почти полностью разрядилась, Красный Натиск оставил напоследок, но пока Шмидт злорадствовал, говоря Старку, что видел в его разуме, что он - обычный социопат с комплексом бога, худшим, чем его собственный, появились Магнето и собранная им команда злодеев. thumb|350px|Команда Магнето против Красного Натиска и Старк-СтражейПока команда, собранная Магнето, вступила в бой со Стражами и Красным Черепом, Дэдпул оттащил в безопасное место Железного Человека, говоря ему, что они не заодно, и он просто не успел прибыть на Геношу вместе с хорошими парнями. Уэйд нашёл электрический кабель, и после того, как Тони согласился сделать его "Мстителем на день", начал заряжать от него его бронюDeadpool vol 3 #36. Тем временем злодеи вывели из строя первого Старк-Стража, который пытался прицелиться в летающего на глайдере Хобгоблина и позволил Карнажу забраться себе на голову и вырвать глаз. Потерявший ориентацию робот едва не затоптал Локи, но бог обмана возник у него на голове и вонзил Грам в глазницу, после чего туда выстрелил Доктор Дум, а Магнето разорвал Стражу голову и принялся искать у него внутри Алую Ведьму и доктора Стрейнджа. Превратившись в Стива Роджерса. Мистик отвлекла Красного Натиска от Заклинательницы, которая наложила на Шмидта заклинание и заставила его без памяти влюбиться в себя, что само по себе причиняло большую боль столь преисполненному ненависти человеку. Видя, что в Амору прицеливается второй Страж, Натиск попытался закрыть её собою, но робота некстати сломал Поглотитель, получивший свойства адамантия, забравшийся внутрь и вырвавшийся наружу через пробитую им дыру в грудиПри этом Крил нарочно подражал Chestbuster 'у - одной из разновидностей Чужих. При этом заклинание Аморы нарушилось, и Красный Натиск вышел из-под её подчинения и наконец-то преодолел телепатическое сопротивление Квентина Квайра. thumb|left|250px|После инверсииШмидт заставил злодеев напасть на освобождённых Стрейнджа и Алую Ведьму, снова начавших читать заклинание инверсии, а когда Генезис спас их от накинувшегося Карнажа - приказал Стефану вырубить себя самого. К этому времени в бой вернулись Дэдпул, который стал защищать Эвана от Саблезубого, и Железный Человек, вновь включивший свой телепатический ингибитор, и, поскольку Стрейндж не приходил в себя, Магнето убедил Ванду что она должна завершить заклинание вместе с Доктором ДумомMagneto vol 3 #12. Они поразили Красного Натиска, и он исчез, после чего злодеи сбежали, пока герои не пришли в себя. После того, как все выбрались из сломанных Старк-Стражей,Хавок нашёл безсознательное тело Красного Черепа, который теперь снова был жив. Алекс передать его Людям-Икс, чтобы сохранить всё. что осталось от Чарльза Ксавье, но как оказалось, инверсия подействовала и на некоторых героев, изхменив их мировоззрение на противоположное. Так что Капитан Америка, Железный Человек и Тор стали настаивать на том, что Шмидта необходимо заключить в Башне Мстителей и заспорили с Циклопом, Грозой и Хавоком. При этом Алекс напомнил, что он - лидер одной из команд Мстителей, назначенный на эту должность Стивом Роджерсом, как Кочевник привёз на квинджете его самого. Узнав в чём дело, Стив пообещал найти способ вернуть то, что осталось от Ксавье, но согласился, что Шмидта для безопасности лучше доверить Мстителям, как вдруг появился Генезис, который после инверсии повзрослел и превратился в Апокалипсиса. Он убедил мутантов, что Профессор Икс им не нужен, и Хавок уступил, но объявил, что уходит с поста лидера Отряда Единства, после чего он и Роуг демонстративно остались на Геноше, чтобы покинуть остров вместе с Людьми-Икс. в то время как Мстители улетели на квинджете. Превосходный Железный ЧеловекSuperior Iron Man #1-4 thumb|250px|Тони Старк объявляет о запуске Extremis AppТем временем инвертированный Тони Старк решил перебраться в Сан-Франциско,поскольку в этом городе была запрещена продажа бутылированной воды, и выпустил в водопровод новую версию Экстремиса, чтобы заразить им всех жителей города. Перед началом бейсбольного матча на стадионе "Джайентс", Железный Человек спустился на поле, чтобы в компании нескольких моделей в купальниках объявить о запуске нового приложения для мобильных телефонов "Extremis App", позволяющее людям физически изменять себя, хотя в действительности в телефонах не было никакой необходимости. Через неделю после запуска "Extremis App" Тони, отдыхая в бассейне в своём новом доме - построенном на месте тюрьмы Алькатрас "острове Старка", узнал о том, что в центре города происходит бой между Женщиной-Халком и разбушевавшимся Мерзостью-ТинейджеромЭто - первое появление этого персонажа. Не вставая с надувного матраса, он отправил на помощь Дженнифер дистанционно управляемую броню и после того, как Мерзость ударом фонарного столба сбил с неё шлем, оглушил его уни-лучом, а затем вырубил ударом этого самого шлема. thumb|left|250px|Сорвиголова пытается убедить Старка остановить Extremis 3.0В это время к Тони пришла Пеппер Поттс, которая захотела поговорить с ним наедине, и через час Старк расстался с гостями, никого из которых он даже не знал по имени, и всё-таки встретил её в гостиной. Тони стал показывать Вирджинии свою новую белую броню из жидкого металла , в которую он добавил симбиотическую материю, а она, обратив при этом внимание на то, что Старк снова стал пить алкоголь, захотела поговорить с ним об Экстремисе. Пеппер очень беспокоило то, что Тони, по её словам, создал высшую расу, позволив всем пользователям "Extremis App" избавиться от всех недостатков, после чего те стали презрительно относиться к тем, у кого не было смартфонов. Однако Старк заверил Поттс, что всё наладится, поскольку с этого дня бесплатный период "Extremis 3.0" заканчивался. и отныне каждый пользователь должне был платить за его продление 99.99$ в деньSuperior Iron Man #1. Ещё через несколько дней, когда Тони опять принимал у себя множество гостей, к нему на балкон забрался Сорвиголова, переехавший в Сан-Франциско после того, как ему пришлось публично раскрыть свою тайну личности, чтобы дать показания в суде, из-за чего он потерял право работать адвокатом в штате Нью-ЙоркDaredevil vol 3 #35-36. Мэтт был недоволен тем, что в городе повысилась преступность из-за того, что люди отчаянно пытались накопить на "Extremis 3.0", и попытался убедить Тони отказаться от этой затеи, но тот ответил ему, что так работает капитализм. Мердок потерял самообладание и толкнул Старка, и Тони вызвал броню, а когда Сорвиголова ударом дубинки повредил её дуговой реактор, схватил его сам, ударил коленом и сбросил с балкона в океан. thumb|250px|Железный Человек против СорвиголовыТем не менее Тони сделал выводы из разговора с Мэттом, и на следующий день устроил рекламную акцию, обещая день бесплатного пользования Extremis App каждому, кто окажется в 15 метрах50 футов от него. Так что на следующий день, когда он прилетел на Кастро-стрит , там собралась целая толпа людей, желающих бесплатного Экстремиса. Среди них оказался Дэвид Брэй, отец Саймона Брэя, который подсел на Extremis 3.0 и решился пойти на ограбление, вооружившись пистолетом без патронов, чтобы никому не причинить вреда. Саймон задержал Сорвиголова, а девушка, которую он грабил, сфотографировала его на мобильный телефон и опубликовала снимок, и теперь Дэвид решил отомстить за это Железному Человеку. Оказавшись рядом с Тони, он выстрелил ему из пистолета в открытое лицо, которое оказалось защищено пуленепробиваемой прозрачной графеновой пластиной, и Железный Человек схватил его и поднял высоко в негою. Найдя в сети информацию о Дэвиде и Саймоне, Старк предложил удалить компрометирующий снимок, если Брэй притворится, что это - рекламный трюк, намекнув, что в случае отказа он просто сбросит Дэвида вниз. Брэй согласился и воспользовался бесплатной дневной подпиской на Extremis App, а Тони заметил в толпе Мэтта Мердока и предположил, что он их слышал и теперь захочет разобраться с ним. Той же ночью Сорвиголова пробрался на остров Старка, нашёл его среди спящих гостей и похитил. Мэтт принёс Тони в экранированное подземное убежище, чтобы оставить его там, пока история с Экстремисом не уляжется, а Мердок был уверен, что Старк лично контролировал всё. Однако оказалось, что симбиотическая броня способна ощущать местонахождение своего хозяина, и новый костюм нашёл Тони и ворвался в укрытие Сорвиголова. Надев броню, Железный Человек вырубил Мэтта электрошоком, после чего принёс его к нему домой и, пока Мердок не пришёл в сознание, использовал Экстремис, чтобы вылечить его от слепоты. thumb|left|250px|Железный Человек против Мерзости-ТинейджераКогда Мэтт пришёл в себя, Тони сообщил ему, что его состояние временно, и скоро он перестанет видеть, и предложил обсудить условия. на которых он сохранит Мэрдоку зрение насовсем. Сорвиголова стал возмущаться тому, что Железный Человек поступил так без его разрешения, на что Старк ответил, что он вовсе не играет в бога, а "всё это время пытался играть в человека". Пока они спорили, Тони позвонила Женщина-Халк, чтобы сообщить о побеге Мерзости-Тинейджера из изолятора Щ.И.Т.а и предположила, что он захочет отмстить Старку, так что Железный Человек вынужден был вернуться на своё остров, а когда Сорвиголова попытался его задержать - ударил его по лицу. Оставшись один, Мэтт позвонил Франклину Нельсону, который ради безопасности был вынужден инсценировать свою смертьDaredevil vol 4 #5, и спросил, могут ли они встретиться, поскольку Мердок хотел успеть увидеть своего лучшего друга. Тем временем Мерзость-Тинейджер уже напал на остров Старка и распугал всех гостей, а когда туда прилетел вертолёт Щ.И.Т.а, подбил его, швырнув в него один из мотоциклов Тони. Подоспевший Железный Человек вытащил из падающего вертолёта пилота и стрелка, спросил, умеют ли они плавать, и уронил их в воду, после чего напал на Мерзость-Тинейджера, который довольно быстро сдался. Оказалось, что он хотел исправить своё состояние и после того, как Extremis App ему не помог, решил привлечь внимание Старка, и не придумал ничего лучше. чем устроить в Сан-Франциско погром. Тони согласился помочь Мерзости-Тинейджеру, надеясь придумать, как заработать на нём, и даже не стал спрашивать, как его зовут. thumb|250px|Превосходный Железный Человек редактирует память СорвиголовыНа следующее утро Старк пришёл на телепередачу "Wake up, San Francisco", и представил публике "Железное Зрение" - систему дронов, которые теперь будут следить за порядком в городе и оказывать защиту всех пользователям Extremis App. Пока Тони рассказывал о её достоинствах, на остров Старка прибыл отряд Щ.И.Т.а для задержания Мерзости-Тинейджера, и Железный Человек был вынужден попрощаться со зрителями, подарив всем в аудитории бесплатный день Экстремиса, и вернуться домой. Он обезоружил солдата, готовившегося открыть огонь по Мерзости-Тинейджеру, потребовал, чтобы они убрались с его частной территории, а когда появилась Мария Хилл, сказал, что возместить весь ущерб, причинённый его подзащитному, а его адвокаты уже добились отмены ордера на его арест. Войдя в дом, Тони попросил Мерзость-Тинейджера спуститься в подвал, а сам дождался Сорвиголову, который появился почти сразу же. Мердок сказал Старку, что он слышал триггер - электронный сигнал, посылаемый Extremis App, и догадался, что Тони уже заразил каждого человека в Сан-Франциско Экстремисом, и теперь требует плату за то, что уже получено людьми. причём без их согласия. Мэтт сказал, что донесёт на Тони в управление по санитарному надзору , и его ждёт суровое наказание за то, что он запустил неиспытанный вирус в водопровод, но его вдруг услышал Мерзость-Тинейджер. Он разозлился, напал на Сорвиголову и ударил его по голове, отчего Мэтт вылетел в окно, но Старк послал за ним броню, чтобы она поймала Мердока. При этом Мэтт оказался заключён внутри костюма, и Тони доставил его в свою лабораторию, где положил на стол и отредактировал его память, чтобы он забыл всё, что узнал о нём, а позже - отредактировал Extremis App, чтобы Сорвиголова больше не мог слышать триггер. После этого Старк доставил Мэрдока в больницу, а когда он пришёл в себя, убедил Мэтта, что он получил травму головы в бою с Мерзостью-Тинейджером и частично утратил память. Инверсия thumb|left|250px|Халк превращается в Клаха Примерно через две недели после победы над Красным Натиском Капитан Америка и Халк прибыли для брифинга на вертолётоносец "Илиада", где Ник Фьюри рассказал о том, как проходит демонтаж концлагеря и помощь его пленникам. Затем Мария Хилл потребовала передать Красного Черепа Щ.И.Т.у, тем более, что его камера в Башне Мстителей была оборудована Тони Старком, создавшим для Шмидта Старк-Стражей, но Сэм отказался выдать Шмидта и ударил Ника, когда тот попытался его переубедить. Сэм устроил собрание в Башне Мстителей, на которое позвал инвертированных героев, которых Ян Роджерс позже стал называть "Осями", чтобы приготовиться к конфликту с Людьми-Икс, Наблюдая за Школой Джины Грей, Уилсон увидел, что мутанты решили оставить в прошло мечту Чарльза Ксавье о сосуществовании с людьми и задумали развзяать войну под предводительством Апокалипсиса. Кэп был уверен, что мутанты явятся за Красным Челепом, и потому предложил казнить его, тем более, чтобы он не сумел инвертировать их обратно. Оси направились в камеру Шмидта, и когда путь им преградил Джарвис, который попытался разубедить их и напомнил, что в прошлый раз смерть Черепа пресратила его в Натиска. Ванда отбросила Эдвина в сторону, но на сторону дворецкого неожиданно стал Халк, который сам перегородил дверь, и тогда Люк Кейдж ударил его. Гамма-гигант расстроился и трансформировался в чёрного Клаха "Халка Халка", который сначала устроил бой с Осями, но затем пробил стену и сбежал, крича, что хочет сеять разрушение и "купаться в крови невинных". Воспользовавшись тем, что инвертированные герои отвлеклись от него, Джарвис воспользовался изобретениями Старка и сделал Красного Черепа невидимым, отчего Оси, открыв его камеру, решили, будто кто-то помог Шмидту сбежать. 'Что-то явно пошло не так' thumb|250px|Человек-Паук и Нова спасаются от ОсейНе желая разбираться, кто именно освободил Красного Черепа, Оси устроили в Башне общее собрание, на которое пригласили всех, у кого был достаточный уровень доступа, чтобы отпереть его камеру и удалить запись камеры видеонаблюдения, включая участников разных команд, Фантастическую Четвёрку, Юных Мстителей и даже Нову, просто потому, что он тоже был на Геноше. Когда все собрались в зале, Кэп обратился к героям, объяснил, для чего он их позвал, и нажал кнопку на пульте, после чего все они были уменьшены частицами Пима, которые Оси выкачали из тела посаженной в пыточное кресло Осы, и заключены в "муравьиной ферме". Единственными, кому удалось спастись, оказались Человек-Паук, вовремя почувствовавший опасность и выпрыгнувший в окно, и Нова, которого Спайди вытолкнул вместе с собой. Пытаясь остановить их, Медуза схватила волосами Сэма Александра, но Человек-Паук выстрелил в неё паутиной, прицепился другой нитью за Нову и велел ему улететь отсюда. Их настиг Капитан Америка. который попал в Александра щитом, но самого Уилсона его фирменным оружием оглушил Магнето, который затем вместе со Спайди и Новой спрятался за углом от Алой Ведьмы. Вернувшись в Башню вместе с Кэпом, Ванда объявила Осям, что они ей больше не нужны, и покинула их, чтобы заняться своим планом мести Доктору Думу. thumb|left|350px|Инвертированные Люди-Икс занимают Башню МстителейМагнето привёл Человека-Паука и Нову в особняк Мстителей к Стиву и Яну Роджерсам, которые уже знали, что заклинание инверсии подействовало не только на Красного Натиска. Стив предложил первым делом разобраться с Клахом, который сейчас устроил погром в Аризоне, и Сэм, поняв, что гамма-гигант приближается к его родному Кэрфри, немедленно улетел туда сам. не успели остальные вылететь ему на помощь на квинджете, как сработала система внешнего предупреждения, и Стив, Ян, Эрик и Спайди, выйдя наружу, увидели, что на Манхэттене приземлился Ковчег Апокалипсиса. Инвертированные Люди-Икс прибыли в Башню Мстителей, чтобы забрать Красного Черепа, и застали Капитана Америка за выкачиванием частиц Пима из Осы, так как Сэм хотел быть уверен, что их хватит на всех, кого он захочет уменьшить, что казалось ему гуманным решением. Увидев это, Хавок разозлился и выстрелил в Уилсона плазмой, а Ночной Змей телепортировался в камеру Шмидта и, убедившись, что его там нет, вернулся и отобрал у Кэпа щит. Роуг стала избивать Сэма и обрушила на него стол, но её остановил Апокалипсис, сказавший, что он нужен ему живым. Инвертированный Генезис стал избивать Капитана Америка сам, требуя при этом, чтобы Сэм объявил, что у всех людей на Манхэттене есть три часа на то, чтобы покинуть остров, иначе Люди-Икс начнут их убивать. Всю следующую неделю мутанты удерживали остров, отражая нападение военных, а Человек-Паук и Кочевник занялись поиском инвертированных злодеев, собирая их в команду Поразительных Мстителей. 'Мама будет гордиться'Nova vol 5 #23-24 thumb|250px|Нова утаскивает Клаха на орбитуПрилетев в Аризону, Нова нашёл на автостраде автомобиль, на котором его мама и сестра пытались эвакуироваться до того, как Клах доберётся до Кэрфри, поднял его и унёс на Аляску. Сэм пообещал, что вернётся за ними, когда дома будет безопасно, и прилетел обратно в Аризону, где первым делом поймал брошенную Клахом машину скорой помощи и безопасно приземлил её. Нова стал драться с гамма-гигантом, не давая ему попасть по себе, пока Клах не увидел человека, фотографирующего его на камеру мобильного телефона, и не накинулся на него. Сэму пришлось спасти его, и гамма-гигант сумел поймать Нову и попытался откусить ему левую руку, и Александр, засунул правую руку ему в ноздрю и выстрелил. Клах рухнул, но скоро пришёл в себя. поднялся и ударил Нову с такой силой, что он улетел из Аризоны. При приземлении Сэм врезался в Эйфелеву Башню и потерял сознание, потому когда он очнулся в больнице, то подумал, что оказался в Лас-Вегасе и столкнулся с её копией , пока врачи не сказали ему, что он долетел до самого Парижа. Нове оказали первую помощь и наложили гипс на овреждённую руку, после чего он попросил вывести себя на крышу и надел повреждённый шлем, чтобы снова сразиться с Клахом. По пути шлем один раз отказал, и Сэм едва не разбился, но всё-же сумел вернуться в Кэрфри, когда гамма-гигант уже готовился разрушить его школу и напасть на спрятавшихся в радиационном убежище детей. Нова принёс с собой металлический трос от моста, который Клах сломал незадолго до этого, и полностью замотал противника в нём, после чего вытащил его в космос и оставил на орбите. После этого шлем снова выключился, и Сэм начал падать, но сумел поймать и надеть его снова и, несмотря на жёсткую посадку, выжил. Он вернулся в особняк Мстителей, куда Человек-Паук приехал в боевом костюме, созданном Фантастической Четвёркой, который он нашёл среди конфискованных вещей на складе Щ.И.Т.а, но Стив велел Спайди вернуть его обратно, так как ситуация с Клахом уже разрешиласьТакже Сэм Александр встретил Карнажа и, не зная, с кем имеет дело, представился ему своим настоящим именем.. Александр сообщил Роджерсу, что его шлем был сильно повреждёнШлем Новы был отремонтирован Доком Грином в Nova vol 5 Annual #1, и больше он ничем помочь не может, после чего ему пришлось вернуться на Аляску за своей семьёй. 'Я не могу солгать!'Loki: Agent of Asgard #8 thumb|left|250px|Человек-Паук спасает Локи от ТораПоследним, кого предстояло доставить в особняк, оказался Локи, который после инверсии стал богом правды и решил заняться борьбой с преступностью вместе с Аморой. После возвращение с Геноши в Нью-Йорк они пригласили к себе Лорелей, Сигурда и Верити, чтобы предложить им присоединиться к ним в этом деле. Верити подтвердила, что Локи и Амора теперь искренне хотят быть добрыми и благородными, но Лорелей поссорилась с сестрой, думая. что она пытается перехитрить и унизить её, хотя Заклинательница уверяла, что желает ей только добра. Наконец, Локи очень расстроил Верити, сказав, что теперь, когда он должен стать героем и бороться со злом, у него нет времени на "квартиры, видеоигры и смертных". Узнав из блога журналиста Касктона Форда, что Тор, пьянствуя и дебоширя, отправился в Лас-Вегас, Локи посчитал, что обязан последовать за ним и "спасти его от самого себя". Занимаясь поисками брата, Локи предотвратил ограбление казино Big TopПо всей видимости - пародия на реально существующее казино Circus Circus Смертельными Бросками, для чего отразил шар с усыпляющим газом, который в него метнул Чудак, ударив по нему Грамом плашмя. Узнав у подоспевших полицейских, что тот, кого они посчитали подражателем Тора, развлекается в The VisageЯвная пародия на реально существующее казино The Mirage бог правды превратился в единорога и поскакал туда. Увидев, что его брат ограбил казино и стал играть в кости, причём ему явно позволяли выигрывать, чтобы он не устроил погром, Локи посоветовал ему воспользоваться Мъёлниром, чтобы освободить свой разум от вредоносного влияния, и бог грома рассказал, что оставил молот на Луне. Заметив, что Тор сильно пьян, Локи сделал ему замечание, и бог грома разозлилися, вытолкнул его на улицу через стену и начал избивать, пока бога правды не утащил паутиной Человек-Паук, пролетавший мимо на квинджете, управляемом Кочевником. Новый мировой беспорядок thumb|250px|Локи и Амора выдаёт на суд Одина Сигурда и ЛорелейКогда в особняке Мстителей были собраны все инвертированные злодеи. за исключением находившихся в Латверии Доктора Дума и Магнето, Саблезубый рассказал им, что он проник в Ковчег и узнал, что задумали Люди-Икс. Они под руководством Апокалипсиса собрали ДНК-бомбу, способную погубить всех не-мутантов на Земле, и собирались взорвать её через час. Несмотря на то, что действовать нужно было срочно, Необыкновенные Мстители успели записать видеообращение, в котором Карнаж от лица команды "Оси Зла" "признавал", что всё происходящее - часть их плана по захвату Манхэттена, а инвертированные герои находились под влиянием заклинания АморыПри этом Локи, ставший богом правды и не способный лгать и терпеть ложь, принял участие в съёмках, что может указывать на то, что всю эту историю действительно устроила Заклинательница.. Поскольку на монтаж видео требовалось некоторое время, Стив дал Поразительным Мстителям птнадцать минут на то, чтобы уладить свои дела перед решающим нападением на инвертированных мутантов, и Амора сказала Локи, что хотела бы напоследок ещё раз встретиться с Лорелей и попытаться убедить её отказаться от жизни преступницы. Бог правды согласился, и Заклинательница телепортировалась с ним к сестре, которая вместе с Сигурдом грабила банк. Увидев, чем она занимается, Амора сначала обезвредила Сигурда, заставив его потерять контроль от любви к её сестре и упасть перед ней на колени, а затем опутала Лорелей магическими узами. thumb|left|350px|Поразительные Мстители против инвертированных Людей-Икс Локи предложил Заклинательнице сдать их полиции Мидгарда, но Амора посчитала, что её сестра должна понести подобающее наказание и телепортировала её и Сигурда прямо в тронный зал Асгардии. Оказалось, что место на троне снова занял Один, который замуровал Лорелей и Сигурда в камне, а их сердца поместил внутрь гусиных яиц, чтобы они были запечатаны в шкатулках из кости и серебра и закопаны на Острове Тишины у корней мёртвых деревьев. Поскольку пятнадцати минут истекали, Амора и Локи должны были возвращаться к Мстителям, но Один напоследок успел сказать приёмному сыну, что ему недостаёт скромности, чтобы быть настоящим героемLoki: Agent of Asgard #9. Поразительные Мстители пошли в лобовую атаку на Ковчег, чтобы выманить Люедй-Икс наружу, в то время, как на корабль пробрались Человек-Паук и "Дзенпул". Они должны были разрядить ДНК-бомбу, но оказалось, что Апокалипсис лично сторожит её. так что "Дзенпул" вызвался отвлечь его и дать возможность Спайди предотвратить взрыв. Апокалипсису удалось поймать Уэйда и оглушить его, ударив лицом об стену, после чего он увидел Человека-Паука. а когда тот отскочил от его оптического выстрела, злодей разбежался, пробил дыру в борту и выпал наружу вместе с обоими героями. Спайди удавалось бить Апокалипсиса и уворачиваться от ответных атак, пока его не хватил за горло хвостом Ночной Змей, но от него Человека-Паука неожиданно спас Карнаж. Спайди сумел вернуться к бомбе и продолжил её разряжать, в то время, как "Дзенпул" стал пытаться убедить Эвана, что ему необязательно следовать судьбе Апокалипсиса. В ответ инвертированный Генезис напомнил Уэйду, что члены Отряда-Икс не задумались об этом, когда убивали реинкарнированного Эн Сабах Нура, после чего жестоко избил "Дзенпула" и оторвал ему голову. thumb|250px|Тор против АпокалипсисаДобравшись до бомбы, Человек-Паук понял ,что ему не удастся разобраться в технологии Целестиалов, обезредить её, полагаясь на паучье чутьё, не хватало времени, и он решил попробовать сломать её, как вдруг появился Карнаж. Кэсади вызвался закрыть бомбу своим телом, но заставил Спайди пообещать "поставить ему памятник из золота с алмазами, завёрнутый во флаг Конфедерации , в самом центре либерального Нью-Йорка"Карнаж остался жив и появился снова в Nova vol 5 #25. Когда раздался взрыв, Человек-Паук напал на мутантов, которые думали, что уже победили, оглушил Грозу, Циклопа и Колосса. но был пойман Апокалипсисом. который затем метнул его в стену. Не успел Апокалипсис попытаться добить Спайди, как на мутантов напали Оси, которые снова собрались вместе, так как были обеспокоены собранием Поразительных Мстителей и думали, что Красный Череп находится у Людей-Икс. Тор вступил в поединок с Апокалипсисом, раскалывая его броню ударами Ярнбъёрна, и довольно быстро сразил его, но когда занёс топор для смертельного удара, его остановил Поглотитель. Бог грома метнул Крила вдаль, а когда его вместе обстреляли Циклоп и Хавок, едва не убил их, но братьев Саммерс спас пролетевший мимо на глайдере Хобгоблин, однако Тор сбил их, метнув Ярнбъёрн следом. thumb|left|250px|Локи с Мъёлниром против Тора Тогда его внимание привлёк к себе Локи, который напомнил о том, что он перестал быть достойным Мъёлнира, за что Тор напал на него и обезоружил, и тогда Амора стала убеждать бога грома, что он любит брата. Этим она разозлила бога грома ещё сильнее, и, как и надеялись трикстеры, он бездумно погнался за Локи и последовав за ним через портал на Луну. Некоторое время бог правды прятался среди инопланетных развалин в Синей Зоне, пока ему не удалось найти потерянный богом грома Мъёлнир. Будучи богом правды, он оказался достоин и, взяв молот, принял бой. Когда Тор был повержен, Локи попытался помочь ему встать, но тот напал на него снова и стал наносить удары кулаками, а затем призвал молнию, однако инвертированный бог обмана выдержал её попадание и продолжил бойLoki: Agent of Asgard #9. Железный Человек помог Капитану Америка справиться с Хавоком и сообщил ему, что перехватил переговоры Стива Роджерса, из которых было ясно, что Джарвис спрятал Шмидта, и теперь они пытаются с его помощью инвертировать всех обратно. Старк и Уилсон вместе вылетели к Башне Мстителей, а когда их попыталась ударить молнией Гроза, Тони задержался, и Сэм полетел один. Он стал искать Роджерса, чтобы убить его, а когда нашёл, оказалось, что Стив надел свою старую броню и помогает идти Белому Черепу, в котором после инверсии преобладала личность Профессора Икс. thumb|250px|Оси пытаются убить Белого Черепа Белый Череп наслал на Капитана Америка ментальную иллюзию, и Сэм стал драться с воображаемым Стивом и понял, что это - обман, когда добил побеждённого Роджерса ударом в горло, но Стив и Иоганн уже были далеко. Они благополучно добрались до особняка Мстителей, и когда Капитан Америка доложил Осям о неудаче, Железный Человек, Клах и Люк Кейдж направились туда вместе с ним. К ним присоединилась Оса, которую Хавок, видя, что Люди-Икс терпят поражение, выпустил из камеры, где они её держали. Алекс попытался убедить Дженет, что это он отключил ДНК-бомбу, но она, увидев останки симбиотической материи Карнажа, поняла, что он лжёт, ужалила его и улетела. Инвертированые Мстители ворвались в особняк, и пока Клах, Кэп и Кейдж дрались с Роджерсами, Старк начал душить Белого Черепа. Неожиданно на помощь героям пришёл Апокалипсис, которого регенерировавшая голова "Дзенпула" убедила, что раз его план по уничтожению человечества провалился, он должен помочь инвертировать себя обратно, так как тогда он снова станет Генезисом. Эван выкинул Клаха через стену, попал оптическими лучами в Осу и стал драться с Капитаном Америка, чем дал Стиву, Яну и Эдвину возможность вывести Шмидта наружу. По пути к квинджету на них напал Люк Кейдж, но его остановили Саблезубый и Человек-Паук, который перед этим спас израненных Крида и Даркхольм от Роуг, запутав её в паутине. thumb|left|250px|Алая Ведьма, Докор Дум и Белый Череп выполняют обратную инверсию Когда Роджерсы и Джарвис довели Шмидта до квинджета, Железный Человек догнал их и повредил самолёт репульсорами. Он вырубил Стива и Яна и приготовился убить Иоганна, но в это время до особняка добрались Доктор Дум, Магнето, Ртуть, воскрешённый Виктором Доктор Вуду и Алая Ведьма, в которую вселился дух Даниэля Драмма. Воспользовавшись тем, что Тони не ожидал его, Эрик парализовал его броню и попытался убить, но Белый Череп напомнил ему, что всё началось именно с того, что Магнето решил убить злодея, и тот послушался, узнав голос Чарльза. Иоганн, Виктор и одержимая Ванда приготовились осуществить обратную инверсию, как вдруг Шмидта обстрелял плазмой подоспевший Хавок, но его остановил Саблезубый, а пришедшего в себя Железного Человека поразил магией Доктор Вуду. Ведьма, Дум и Череп повторили заклинание, но Старк, не желая инвертироваться обратно, включил устройство, которое защитило от повторной инверсии самого Тони и находившихся рядом Крида и Саммерса. Так что когда Оса бросилась к своему любимому Алексу, он вдруг схватил её и стал использовать в качестве живого щита, угрожая выстрелить плазмой в голову, и заставил Дженет уменьшить себя, что позволило ему благополучно скрыться, как и Доктору Думу, Красному Черепу и Железному Человеку. Помимо этого в момент инверсии Локи вновь стал богом обмана, и Мъёлнир выпал у него из рук. а Тор сказал брату, что в историю о том, как он стал достоин, никто не поверит. Тор Если достоинThor vol 4 #1 thumb|250px|Тор теряет руку в бою с МалекитомТор вернулся на Луну, и множество асгардцев собралось смотреть, как он на протяжении долгого времени безуспешно пытается поднять Мъёлнир, а Три Воина попытались взять молот сами пока наконец не явился Один. Он предположил, что кто-то наложил заклинание на бога грома, обвинил Фрейю в том, что она слишком баловала его, отчего Тор и перестал быть достойным, оттолкнул сына и попытался поднять Мъёлнир сам. У Одина ничего не получилось, как вдруг прилетели его вороны, которые прокаркали, что на Мидгард напали ледяные великаны. Их предводитель Скримир, узнав от Малекита, что "гильдия шахтёров и торговцев" Roxxon нашла на дне океана череп их царя Лафея и что Тор лишился Мъёлнира, послал своих воинов на Землю, чтобы они нашли его, и великаны стали нападать на подводные нефтедобывающие станции компании, убивая при этом их персоналThor vol 4 #3. Вольштагг от лица всех асгардцев спросил, что они должны делать, и Один приказал вернуться в Асгардию, а Фрейя, всё ещё считая, что править должна она, скомандовала готовиться к войне с великанами. Пока они поссорились, Тор сказал, что возвращается домой, отправился в оружейную за Ярнбъёрном и полетел в Мидгард на одном из своих ездовых козлов. Бог грома нырнул в воды Норвежского моря и стал сражаться с великанами, напавшими на подводную станцию Roxxon, а потом ворвался внутрь и начал биться с Малекитом, который допрашивал персонал, требуя выдать, где находится череп Лафея. Тор поверг Малекита на пол, но его схватили гигантскими руками великаны, и эльф поднял Ярнбъёрн и отсёк богу грома левую руку, которую стал носить на плечах, как трофей, в то время, как Одинсон был оставлен его врагами в океане. К счастью ездовой козёл притащил Тора обратно в Асгардию, где целители привели его в сознание, и бог грома сразу же пожелал вернуться в бой. Один заставил его задержаться, поскольку гномы по его заказу изготавливали для него протез руки из уру, а также потому, что хотел сообщить Тору две новости - Мъёлнир и Фрейя куда-то пропалиThor vol 4 #4. Богиня громаThor vol 4 #2 thumb|left|250px|Джейн Фостер в роли богини громаВопреки приказу Одина часть Асгардцев во главе с Фрейей отправились в Мидгард, чтобы сообщить Мстителям о нападении ледяных великанов. К этому времени воины Скримира заморозили часть Тихого океана, чтобы сооружить ледяную лестницу в небо и добраться до Острова Roxxon - летающей штаб-квартиры Дарио Аггера, где, как выяснил Малекит, и находился череп Лафея. Герои попытались помешать им. однако потерпели поражение и были заморожены заживо, поскольку король Свартальфхейма пожелал позже использовать их свежую кровь для ритуаловThor vol 4 #4. Тем временем Джейн ФостерЛичность новой Тор раскрывается в Thor vol 4 #8, у которой некоторое время назад обнаружили ракThor: God of Thunder #12, услышала, что Мъёлнир зовёт её, и каким-то образом добралась до Луны и взяла молот, оказавшись достойной и получив при этом силу богини громаПри этом надпись на Мъёлнире меняется на "Кто бы ни взял этот молот, если достойна, будет обладать силой Тора". (Англ. Whosoever hold this hammer, if '''she' be worthy, shall posess the power of Thor)Thor vol 4 #1. Разобравшись, как летать с помощь Мъёлнира, Джейн вернулась на Землю и оказалась у подножия ледяной лестницы, ведущей к острову Roxxon, и стала подниматься по ней. На середине пути она увдела замороженных героев Асгарда и Мидгарда и, поднимаясь выше, наткнулась на великанов, которые захотели её съесть. Новоявленная богиня грома разбила Мъёлниром копьё, которым её попытались заколоть, разбила вдребезки боевых ледяных волков и сломала лестницу под ногами у её противников. thumb|250px|Богиня громов без Мъёлнира против великановДобравшись до самого острова Roxxon, Джейн попала на склад и увидела Дарио Аггера, который направлялся в хранилище, где находился фальшивый череп Лафея, который по его замыслу должен был достаться ледяным великанам, которые в свою очередь преследовали его. Оказавшись между ними, богиня грома оказалась вынуждена биться с гигантами, так что Аггер воспользовался этим и заперся в хранилище со стенами из адамантия и вибрания. пытаясь остановить его, Джейн метнула в него Мъёлнир, и в результате когда двери закрылись, молот остался внутри, а сама Фостер оказалась лицом к лицу с Малекитом, Скримиром и его воинами. Когда повелители льда идут на войнуThor vol 4 #3 Всй ещё обладавшая силой Тора Джейн потребовала, чтобы Малекит и великаны убрались из Мидгарда, если хотят жить, но король Свартальфхейма не послушал её и, поскольку он сегодня, как он думал, уже убил одного бога грома, предложил своим союзникам разобраться с ним, и Скримир заморозил Фостер своим дыханием и проглотил её. Малекит стал преодолевать магическую защиту хранилища, чтобы у него получиось пройти сквозь дверь, но пока он этим занимался, богиня грома вызвала удар молнии, отчего Скримира разорвало на части, и Джейн оказалась на свободе, перебила всех великанов и напоследок ударила кулаком об пол, и её противники провалились в дыру. thumb|left|250px|Тор против ТорК этому времени Малекит оказался внутри хранилища, где стал биться с Дарио Аггером, обладавшим способностью превращаться в минотавраДарио обрёл эту силу, прячась от пиратов в пещере со статуей быка на острове в Эгейском море и помолившись о силе, когда ему было девять лет ''(см. Thor vol 4 #6), и впервые продемонсрировал её в Thor: God of Thunder #20, а Джейн принялась раздвигать створки двери, чтобы вернуть Мъёлнир, чувствуя при этом, что сила Тора покидает её. Один из великанов, сумевший зацепиться за край дыры, приближался к ней сзади с "ножом для ударов в спину"Англ. Backstabbing Knife, но Фостер успела приоткрыть дверь, и молот вылетел наружу, пробил дыру в голове великана, который затем упал вниз, и вернулся к хозяйке, уже начавшей терять облик богини грома. Джейн выбила дверь, вошла внутрь и, увидев фальшивый череп Лафея недолго думая разбила его Мъёлниром вдребезги, и Малекит стал ругать её за это, говоря, что за это ледяные великаны вернут Мидгард в ледниковый период, как вдруг появился Тор, прилетевший на остров Roxxon на козле, и он сразу же потребовал, чтобы Фостер, которую он не узнал, вернула Мъёлнир ему. Тор против ТорThor vol 4 #4 Тор был настолько зол из-за того, что кто-то взял его молот, и к тому же из-за того, что думал что "подражательница" причастна к пропаже его матери, что даже проигнорировал присутствие Малекита. Когда Джейн попыталась успокоить его, бог грома пробил ей стену и, последовав за ней, оказался в холле, где хозяйничали ледяные великаны, но Тор продолжал биться с Джейн, даже когда они напали на них обоих. thumb|350px|Тор и Тор против ледяных великановБог грома метнул в Фостер Ярнбъёрн, после чего стал пытаться отобрать молот, как вдруг ударила молния, и Мъёлнирп покинул их обоих, сам избил всех великанов вокруг и, пролетев мимо Тора, вернулся к Джейн. Фостер стала извиняться, но Одинсон ответил ей, что ей каким-то образом удалось "принести новую жизнь в этот молот, кем бы ты ни была". Он спросил у богини грома, не Фрейя ли она, и Джейн поцеловала его, но кто она - раскрывать не стала, после чего бог и богиня грома вместе разделались с оставшимися великанами. Признав, что его затея обернулась неудачей, Малекит сбежал через портал в Свартальфхейм, при этом сказав, что вторжение в Мидгард устроил Скримир, а не он, и спалив колдовским пламенем отрезанную руку Тора - единственную улику против него. Сказав Дарио Аггеру, что они разберутся с ним в следующий раз, Тор и Джейн стали спускаться по ледяной лестнице, пока не нашли замороженных героев, который освобождали изо льда асгардские маги. Бог грома нашёл Фрейю и Мстителей, а когда Фостер стала оправдываться, говоря, что Мъёлнир сам позвал её, ответил, что она теперь Тор, а он недостоин этого имени, хоть и остаётся принцем Асгарда, и его теперь должны звать только по отчеству - Одинсон. Локи: Агент Асгарда НепрощённыйLoki: Agent of Asgard #10 thumb|left|250px|Одинсон избивает ЛокиПосле того, как Амора пригрозила превратить его в "малиновый дакуаз ", если он снова втянет её во что-то подобное, Локи вернулся домой и пригласил в гости Верити Виллис. Он стал извиняться перед нею за то, как стал относиться к ней после своей инверсии, и Верити простила Локи, когда он пообещал освободить Лорелей и СигурдаНа самом деле у Локи так и не оказалось возможности сделать это. Лорейлей и Сигурд были освобождены Одином в Loki: Agent of Asgard #15. Затем она попросила рассказать Локи о том, как он победил Тора, и они стали шутить и смеяться над этой историей, пока вдруг не пришёл сам бог грома. Одинсон оценил юмор, а затем завёл с братом сентиментальный разговор, в котором вдруг задал ему риторический вопрос, что случилось с беззаботным юным Локи, которого он когда-то знал. Ещё не оправившись от последствий инверсииА также - от эффекта "волны правды", которую он использовал, чтобы остановить "Мировую войну Ненависти" в Loki: Agent of Asgard #7 и не имея возможности обмануть Верити, Локи вдруг признался, что убил своё предыдущее воплощение и вселился в его тело. Вспомнив, как юный Локи просил убить его, если он снова станет злодеем, Одинсон рассвирепел и стал избивать бога обмана, пробил им стену и выкинул на улицу, сломав при этом один из рогов на его тиаре. Не слушая пытавшуюся остановить его Верити, бог грома выпрыгнул следом и, когда Локи достал Грам ,схватил меч за клинок, прокричал, что бог обмана не имеет права носить меч правды и сломал его. Одинсон приготовился прикончить Локи, но вспомнил, как обещал, что никогда не перестанет сделает этого, призвал козлов и доставил его в Асгардию, где привлёк общее внимание и рассказал всем, что бог обмана сделал со своей новой инкарнацией. Бог грома признался, что неспособен разобраться с богом обмана сам, и оставил Локи в окружении остальных граждан Асгардии, чтобы они решили, как поступить с ним. Отвернись и захлопни дверьLoki: Agent of Asgard #11 thumb|250px|Один даёт Локи подсказкуВидя, что Хогун поятнулся к своей булаве, Фандрал стал отговаривать его от убийства бога обмана, а Вольштагг сказал, что настоящий Локи мёртв, и предложил всем вести себя так. Асгардцы согласились и, отвернувшись от Локи, разошлись, игнорируя его, а когда бог обмана попытался заговорить с Вольштаггом, тот отмахнулся от него, как от пустого места, и заплакал. Локи побрёл в сторону тронного зала, чтобы встретиться с Одином, а Фандрал заметил, что Сиф смотрит ему вслед, и она объяснила, что после того, как бог обмана занял её тело, она узнает его где угодно, и это - другой Локи. Встретив по пути одного из воронов одина, который прокаркал, что его ждёт "эго-смерть"Англ. Ego-Death, Локи пришёл в тронный зал и обнаружил, что на троне сидит Фрейя. Он стал обвинять Все-Мать в том, что она добивалась именно этого и старалась превратить его в злого Царя Локи. обещавшего Асгарду "золотое будущее" под властью Царя Тора, и Фрейя разгневалась и изгнала Локи из Асгардии. Бога обмана охватило пламя, и он стал перемещаться в свою квартиру в Мидарде, но по пути в "пространстве между Десятью Мирами", его встретил Один, который сказал своему ребёнку, "кто одновременно сын и дочь", что знает о нём всё, но любит его несмотря на это. Он сказал, что не может помочь Локи, ведь он должен поплатиться за смерть своей юной инкарнации, но попросил его помнить, что такое ложь. Бог обмана возник в своей квартире, где всё ещё находилась Верити Виллис, и стал объяснять ей, что произошло, как вдруг рядом возник старый Царь Локи, сбежавший из своей камеры. Он представился Верити, с которой ещё не встречался, и стал рассказывать, как именно бог обмана убил свою юную инкарнацию, как он заключил сделку с паразитом Матерью, манипулировал Юными Мстителями, заставил Халклинга сомневаться в его с Викканом любви, и Виллис. видля. что он не лжёт, разозлилась на молодого Локи и ушла, сказав, что больше не хочет его видеть. Локи стал обвинять Царя Локи в том, что он испортил ему жизнь, и старый бог обмана щёлкнул пальцами, и его молодая версия оказалась привязанной к пыточнуму креслу с заткнутым ртом, чтобы выслушать историю о том, почему другого будущего у него нет. Время само убьёт все цветыLoki: Agent of Asgard #12 thumb|left|250px|Царь Локи жжёт Локи метафорическим пламенемЦарь Локи стал рассказывать, что после десяти лет службы Агентом Асгарда и выполнения заданий Одина, Фрейи и Кула, которому предстоит стать министром юстицииMighty Thor #1, он полностью перестал быть богом зла, а все его преступления исчезли из записей и памяти. Однако он всё равно остался богом обмана, и другие боги по-прежнему не любили его, так что Локи снова стал богом зла и каким-то образом спровоцировал катастрофу, в которой погибло всё население Мидгарда, а когда Царь Тор решил убить его за это - сбежал от него в настоящее и вселился в нынешнего Тора, когда тот был ослаблен заклинанием Малекита. Царь Локи сказал, что сейчас, когда Одинсон потерял Мъёлнир, а Алдрифь ещё не нашла своё место, настало время, когда он может захватить власть в Асгарде и Десяти Мирах. Он собирался заставить молодого Локи сделать это и, видя, что он не верит ему, поджёг его метафорическим пламенем, чтобы эта история горела в его сердце. Волшебный театрLoki: Agent of Asgard #13 thumb|250px|Новый Локи приходит к Верити в роли бога историй Пока его надежды на реабилитацию сгорали в метафорическом пламени, Локи оказался в месте, где юный Локи нашёл призрак старого Локи, и увидел их обоих. Дух оригинального Локи стал предлагать нынешнему Локи признать, что он - очередная версия его самого и в знак этого снова надеть его характерный рогатый шлем, стоявший на пьедестале, а юный Локи предложил последовать его примеру и уничтожить самого себя, как вдруг зазвонил мобильный телефон, который мог принимать звонки даже здесь. Локи ответил на звонок Верити, которая стала извиняться за то, что сказала, что больше не хочет его видеть, и попыталась убедить, что ему не обязательно становиться Царём Локи, который скорее всего происходит из альтернативного будущего, ведь он никогда не встречал её. Она заметила, что сейчас Локи не может лгать, и стало быть не может совершить то, богом чего он должен быть, и стало быть ему не обязательно быть богом обмана. Вспомнив слова Одина, Локи изгнал обоих призраков, сказал Верити, что ложь - это история, пообещал вернутся к ней, положил трубку и надел тиару с одним сломанным рогом, в которую превратил шлем оригинального Локи. Его тело полностью сгорело в метафорическом пламени к удивлению и досаде Царя Локи, но восемь месяцев спустяНепосредственно перед последней Инкурзией Локи вернулся к Верити Виллис, изменившись и став богом историй. Нова: Клубная карта супер-спасателяNova vol 5 #25 thumb|left|250px|Нова получает удостоверение МстителяСтив прилетел на квинджете старой модели в палаточный лагерь для жителей разрушенного Клахом Кэрфри, чтобы пригласить в особняк Сэма Александра. Роджерс поговорил с его мамой, и она отпустила сына в Нью-Йорк, и когда Стив привёз Сэма туда, то объяснил, что хочет официально наделить его статусом Мстителя, попросил надеть шлем и сделал фото для удостоверения. Роджерс привёл Александра к "машине Мстителей", управляемой искусственным интеллектом "Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С."Это - единственное появление Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а после того, как в Invincible Iron Man #526 был стёрт искусственный интеллект брони Спасательницы с таким же названием., и оставил его наедине, чтобы Сэм прошёл проверку ДНК, биометрическое сканирование, тест на скорость печатания и ряд других анализов, включая проверку мочи. Через двадцать пять минут он вышел в коридор, где поздравить его собрались участники разных команд МстителейСреди них появляются Железный Кулак и Чёрная Пантера, которые на момент этого выпуска не состоят ни в одной из команд Мстителей, и после того, как Джарвис вручил ему удостоверение, Человек-Паук сфотографировал его с некоторыми из них. Напоследок Стив, Сэм и Спайди предупредили Нову, что он находится на испытательном сроке, поскольку хоть он и проявил храбрость в бою с Клахом, он также напрасно попытался справиться с ним один. Пока Нову поздравлял Тор, пришёл сигнал бедствия от пассажирского авиалайнера, который потерял управление и стал падать на Манхэттен после того, как в турбины его двигателей попали птицы. Мстители отправились предотвращать катастрофу. и Капитан Марвел стала удерживать снижающийся самолёт, а Нова по команде Капитана Америка выстрелом сбил оказавшуюся на пути балку, подвешенную на установленном на крыше кране. Кэрол пришлось поймать её прежде. чем она упала на улицу, так что лайнер у самой земли поймал и благополучно посадил Тор. Сэм вернулся в особняк. получил фотографии, сделанные Человеком-Пауком, попрощался со Стивом и полетел домой. Превосходный Железный Человек Происхождение Мерзости-ТинейджераSuperior Iron Man #5 thumb|250px|Пеппер запускает аварийный план Тони СтаркаТем временем превосходный Железный Человек привёл Мерзость-Тинейджера в свою лабораторию, чтобы взять у него кровь на анализ, для чего приковал его к креслу, которое тот в момент укола сломал. Тони поместил образец в анализатор и попросил своего подопечного объяснить, как он стал гамма-гигантом. Мерзость-Тинейджер, которого звали Джейми Карлсон, рассказал, что восемь лет назад, когда ему было пять лет, его мать Катрина, работавшая учёным в Stark Industries, была вынуждена взять его с собой на работу, поскольку не сумела найти для него няню. В этот день13 декабря она проводила эксперимент с гамма-радиацией, который закончился несчастным случаем, и Джейми подвергся облучению, а некоторое время спустя он после ссоры с мамой неожиданно халконулся и разрушил их дом. Думая, что убил свою мать. Мерзость-Тинейджер до сих пор так и не сумел трансформироваться обратно. Тони стал вспоминать, что в тот день он сражался с одним из своих старых врагов Чёрным Ламой, мистиком из параллельной вселенной, В бою Лама спроецировална Железного Человека своё безумие, так что после победы Старк решил создать защиту от подобных атак. Вернувшись в штаб-квартиру Stark Industries он разработал аварийный план на случай, если кто-нибудь сумеет завладеть его разумом, посвятил в этот замысле Хэппи и Пеппер и сделал резервную копию своего сознания, после чего стёр себе память и напился, чтобы забыть об этомSuperior Iron Man #7. Поэтому рассказывая Джейми о том, что случилось восемь лет назад, Тони обнаружил, что не помнит, что с ним случилось, и после того, как анализатор установил, что биологическим отцом Мерзости-Тинейджера является Гарольд Хоган, решил проверить записи, сделанные аго бронёй и системой безопасности Stark Industries, но обнаружил, что они были тщательно удалены. По своему образуSuperior Iron Man #6 thumb|left|250px|Тони против брони под управлением копии его разумаТем временем Пеппер Поттс уже запустила аварийный план на случай, если разум Тони окажется скомпрометирован, и включила броню второй модели, управляемую записью его разума восьмилетней давностиSuperior Iron Man #1. Искусственный интеллект посчитал, что ему нужно время, чтобы изучить историю Старка за прошедшее с момента его создания время и познакомиться с достижениями технического прогрессаSuperior Iron Man #3, и был занят этим, пока не обнаружил, что на банковский счёт Старка поступил перевод в размере двухсот миллиардов долларов. Тони получил эту сумму от американской армии за планы некоего супероружия. гарантирующего "полнейшее уничтожение", и за то, чтобы он не продавал копии России и Китаю. Зная, как думает Старк, броня предположила, что теперь он попытается купить медиа-корпорации, чтобы пропагандировать свои последующие планы, какими бы они ни были. Как и предположила броня, Тони явился на заседание совета директоров одной из медиа-корпораций в Нью-Йорке, взяв с собой Мерзость-Тинейджера, так как для него было "сложно найти сиделку", и стал настойчиво предлагать продать свои акции ему за двойную цену. Генерального директора возмутила наглость Старка, и он вызвал охранников, чтобы те выпроводили его, что разозлило Джейми, и он схватил стол и выкинул его в окно. Охранники стали стрелять по нему, пока Тони на вызвал симбиотическую броню, после чего он пообещал уволить того, кто выстрелит первых, но генеральный директор сообщил ему, что этого не будет, поскольку они уже продали пятьдесят пять процентов акций Вирджинии Поттс, которая управляла Resilient после того, как Старк покинул компаниюInvincible Iron Man #519. Пеппер, которая тоже была здесь, привела Тони и Джейми в нью-йоркскую штаб-квартиру Resilient, попросила Старка снять симбиотическую броню и повезла их на лифте на подземный этаж. опустившись на нужную глубину, Вирджиния открыла люк в потолке лифта и вылетела из него на реактивных туфлях, после чего деври открылись, и на Тони и Джейми напала броня, которая быстро сумела вырубить Карлсона выстрелом репульсора в лицо. Контраст СтаркаSuperior Iron Man #7-8 thumb|250px|Броня с искусственным интеллектом против симбиотической брониНапомнив Тони, что она представляет собой, броня наделась на него и вылетела вместе с ним в шахту лифта. Навстречу ей уже летела симбиотическая броня, но костюм второй модели обстрелял её репульсорами, вылетел наружу и начал подниматься всё выше. Преследуя её, симбиотическая броня вылетела за пределы атмосферы, где её реактивные двигатели были бесполезны, и истеллектуальная броня расстреляла её репульсорами и прилетела на орбитальный спутник Resilient, не заметив, что часть симбиотической материи осталась на ней. Убедив Джейми, что Тони перестал быть тем человеком, которым он когда то был, Пеппер выпустила его из поле сдерживания и вышла на связь с бронёй, которая положила Старка в кресло и подключила электроды к его голове. Она попыталась узнать у Тони, что и кому он продал за двести миллиардов долларов, и Старк попытался убедить её, что искусственный интеллект хочет не просто исправить эффект инверсии, но полностью заменить его разум копией восьмилетней давности, и это вовсе не означает, что он окажется лучше его самого. Броня отключила связь, и Тони предложил ей хотя-бы узнать, что именно он задумал, прежде, чем стирать его сознание и заменять его собой. Искусственный интеллект подключился к сознанию Старка и узнал, что Тони хочет улучшить качество жизни всего человечества," пожертвовав статистически небольшим числом" несогласных. Искусственный интеллект посчитал, что разум Старка невозможно исправить, но к этому времени симбиотическая материя взломала и отключила его броню. thumb|left|250px|Превосходный Железный Человек против разных моделей брониТони надел броню второй модели, связался с Пеппер и сказал ей, что всё кончено, но оказалось, что существуют ещё одна копия его разума в броне восьмой модели. Так что Старк сказал Вирджинии, что разберётся и с нею, но вместо этого полетел на свой остров и пригласил к себе в гости всех желающих, опубликовав объявление в Extremis App, чтобы окружить себя невинными людьми. После вечеринки он встал ночью и, позвонив Пеппер, попросил сказать искуссвтенному интеллекту "Bio-Mark-One", давая понять, что он воспользовался технологией контроля разума, которую Старк до инверсии считал аморальной. Поняв, что Тони решил использовать всех своих гостей, как живой щит, искусственный интеллект, броня восьмой модели прилетела на остров Старка, потребовала, чтобы он оотпустил всех людей, и, получив отказ, призвала другие костюмы разных видов, управляемые разными копими. Они стали хватать гостей и уносить их прочь, а несколько экземпляров напали на самого Железного Человека, который, отбиваясь от них, отступил в госитиную, где увеличил мощь своего костюма, вобрав в него больше симбиотической массы. СвободаSuperior Iron Man #9 thumb|250px|Превосходный Железный Человек поддаётся ПепперЖелезный Человек принялся уничтожать копии своей брони, пока наконец на нашёл экземпляр первой модели и, подключившись к ней, не узнал, что искусственный интеллект дейтвует из штаб-квартиры Resilient. Он ппоытался улететь туда, но костюмы стали обстреливать остров Старка, и Тони развернулся, чтобы защитить свои вещи. как вдруг на него напал халкбастер. Броня сбила Железного Человека на мост Золотые Ворота , но прежде, чем она напала на него снова, Старк предложил подраться в городе. так как биться здесь будет слишком большим клише. Тони направился в сторону Сан-Франциско, но путь ему преградила Пеппер в новой броне Спасательницы, и Старка разозлило, что новый костюм для Вирджинии сделал кто-то, кроме него. Он сломал Халкбастер, вырвав ему руку и воткнув её в грдь, где находился дуговой реактор. после чего Пеппер обстреляла его из звукового излучателя, к которому была восприимчива симбиотическая броня. Несмотря на то, что Тони создал защиту от этой атаки, он поддался, чтобы Поттс доставила его в Resilient, так как штаб-квартира компании обладала достаточно надёжными файерволлами , преодолеть которые было бы проще изнутри. thumb|left|250px|Уничтожение последней копии разума Тони СтаркаВ штаб-квартире Resilient, пока Пеппер и искуссвтенный интеллект, который больше не хотел вселяться в тело Старка, когда узнал, что он сделал с собою, решали, что с ним теперь делать, Тони воспользовался моментом, достал носитель информации и подключил его к ближайшей компьютерной панели. Он запустил в сеть вирус. удаляющий все следы копии его разума, и его костюмы стали отключаться, и броня восьмой модели схватила Старка и стала душить его, требуя остановить это, а когда тот сказал, что уже слишком поздно, попыталась его убить. Пеппер помешала броне задушить Тони насмерть, и убедила его не уничтожать копию полностью, и пока отключались оставшиеся экземпларя брони, он записал на ещё один носитель последний образец своего сознания восьмилетней давности. Старк объяснил, что хочет держать его в заложниках, как гарантию того, что Поттс больше не будет пытаться ему мешать, но Мерзость-Тинейджер воспользовался тем, что Тони пока что доверял ему, и отобрал носитель, который затем, прилетев на помощь своему хозяину, случайно испортила выстрелом репульсора симбиотическая броня. Надев костюм, Старк вдруг сообщил Джейми, что его мать жива и находится в коме в окружной больнице Нью-Йорка, о чём он не хотел ему рассказывать на случай, если она скончается, и Мерзость-Тинейджер дехалконулся. Пеппер попыталась задержать Тони и снова обстреляла его звуковым излучателем, но на этот раз Старк включил защиту от него и остался невредим. Он сказал Поттс, что воспользовался её сочувствием и верой в него, чтобы попасть в Resilient, и беспрепятственно улетел, но с тех пор Вирджиния стала использовать купленную ею медиа-империю, чтобы разоблачать превосходного Железного Человека и подрывать его деловую репутацию. Стражи Галактики встречают МстителейGuardians Team-Up #1-2 thumb|350px|Манифолд перемещает Мстителей и Стражей Галактики на КиндунСтражи Галактики прилетели на Землю, "чтобы Звёздный Лорд мог пообниматься со своей земной подружкой" Китти Прайд. и при входе в атмосферу их корабль был атакован более крупным неопознанным кораблём. После погони над Нью-Йорком корабль Стражей был подбит и потерпел крушение в Бруклине, куда Соколиный Глаз срочно прибыл вместе с резервистами, Чёрной Вдовой, Капитаном Америка и Тор. Когда появился неопознанный корабль преследователей, Клинт решил покрасоваться и подбил его вызрывными стрелами, отчего тот был вынужден приземлиться. Изнутри появилось множество воинов хитаурцев, и пока они бились с героями, экипаж применил генетический дисраптор, от выстрела которого все Мстители и Стражи потеряли сознание. Когда герои стали приходить в себя, корабль хитаурцев уже покинул Землю, а его экипаж утащил с собой Гамору, которую они должны были доставить на планету Киндун. Её правитель, которого также звали Киндун, поскольку он был "един со своей планетой", нанял Небулу и её команду хитаурцев для её поимки, так как хотел отомстить Гаморе за то, что она в детстве, когда её ещё воспитывал Танос, пыталась убить его, чтобы захватить его мир. Венувшись на корабль, Енот Ракета нашёл локатор и выяснил, куда доставили Гамору, поскольку он подсунул каждому Стражу в еду устройство слежения, и Манифолд вызвался доставить героев туда. Эден открыл портал, и несколько Мстителей вместе со Стражами Галактики отправились спасать Гамору. Боясь, что она сбежит, Киндун устроил землетрясение и разрушил целый город, но Стражи и Мстители спасли Гамору всё равно, и Манифолд вернул их на Землю вместе с нею. Мстители Мир в его рукахAvengers vol 5 #34.1 thumb|left|250px|Гиперион против ИстязателяУслышав чей-то плач, Гиперион прилетел в Роузмонт , штат Калифорния, и вошёл в дом, где мистер и миссис Моррис рассказывали полицейским о пропаже своего сына Бобби. Марк предложил свою помощь, но полицейские были против, боясь, что его появление приведёт к эскалации, а один даже направил на него пистолет, но родители согласились, и Гиперион осмотрел микроскопическим зрением ковёр, нашёл в нём частицы кожи Бобби и запомнил его ДНК. Она не соответствовала ДНК мистера и миссис Моррис, которые не стали отрицать, что это - их приёмный сын, и Гиперион взлетел на орбиту, откуда стал искать мальчика телескопическим зрением. Бобби оказался в пикапе, за рулём которого сидел Брэндон Дойл - Истязатель из числа врагов Железного Человека. Гиперион приземлился на пути его машины, и Брэндон остановился, попросил мальчика, которого он называл Дэнни, закрыть глаза вышел и включил броню, которая появилась из Пламенной Пушки, которую он носил на руке. Марк подумал о том, как он мог бы сломать пушку и задушить Истязателя, но остался стоять неподвижно, а Дойл принялся обстреливать его из Пламенной Пушки, звукового излучателя и ракетомёта, но не причинил Милтону никакого вреда. При этом Гиперион сказал Брэндону, что видит по ДНК, что Бобби - не его сын, и Дойл упал на колени, заплакал и рассказал, что мать сдала его сына Дэнни в детский дом, а ему его не отдали потому, что он - суперзлодей. Брэндон смирился с этим, думая. что сыну будет безопаснее без него, пока не узнал, что Дэнни погиб в автокатастрофе и, испытав шок от этой новости, похитил похожего на него мальчика. Истязатель отошёл от шока и сдался, и Гиперион передал его полиции, а Бобби вернул в приёмную семью. Большой городAvengers vol 5 #34.2 thumb|250px|Звёздная Метка создаёт невозможную фигуруВ Башне Мстителей Ночная Маска вдруг закричал от сильного приступа головной боли и объснил перепуагвшейся за него Женщине-Пауку, что почувствовал какую-то угрозу, исходящую из небольшого города Гилстрап в Южной Каролине . Адам сказал Джессике, что собирается расследовать этот инцидент, и она попросила его привлечь к этому Кевина, который в последнее время вёл себя странно. Звёздная Метка постепенно утрачивал своё чувство человечности и проводил всё больше времени в космосе, используя своё абсолютное восприятие, чтобы видеть "всё", а также использовал свои способности, чтобы нарушить законы геометрии и сотворить из из астероидной породы невозможную фигуру . Адам нашёл Кевина в космосе, привёл его в чувство и, когда Звёздная Метка стал жаловаться, что не может вести нормальную жизнь, ответил, что он может вести какую-нибудь другую жизнь. Он убедил Коннора, что он - система планетарной защиты, и потому должен находиться на Земле, которую должен защищать, и для начала заставил отправиться с ним в Гилстрап и найти источик "древнего излучения", которое он чувствовал. thumb|left|250px|Звёздная Метка встречает КолобусаПосле того, как они оказались в Гилстрапе и создали для себя обычную одежду, Кевин предложил зайти в ближайшую закусочную, где к нему и Адаму подошла девочка Кэсси, которая узнала в них Мстителей и попросила рассказать о Женщине-Пауке, фанаткой которой она была. Официантка Линда заметила, что Кевин превратил рёбрышки в гамбургер и выдворила его и Адама из своего заведения, после чего Кэсси привела их к своей сестре Робин, офицеру местной полиции. Робин решила, что кто-то наконец отклинкнулся на её попытки привлечь внимание к участившимся случаям поджёгов, которые вдруг стали совершать жители Гилстрапа, и Звёздная Метка стал объяснять, что они здесь не за этим, как вдрёг Ночная Маска испытал ещё один приступ головной боли. Кэсси увидела, что к ним приближается Линда с ножом. Крича: "Сгори в огне! За Колобуса!" - она ударила Кевина и ранила его в руку, после чего её нейтрализовал Адам. После того, как Линду на всякий случай доставили в полицейский участок, Кевин решил воспользоваться своим абсолютным восприятием, чтобы найти Колобуса, но как только он этой сделал, Кэсси стала одержимой и превратилась в огромное чудовище. Она стал пытаться попасть по Звёздной Метке своим пламенным дыханием, пока Кевин не нарушил её связь с Колобусом, который оказался гигантским духом звёзды, уничтоженной притяжением двух других светил. Теперь он решил вселиться в Землю и превратить её в звезду, а его при его приближении люди попадали под его влияние, и Звёздная Метка вместо того, чтобы драться с Колобусом предложил найти ему другой дом. Кевин привёл дух звезды к сотворённой им ранее невозможнйо фигуре, и Колобус согласился вселиться туда и нашёл покой, однако спросил Звёздную Метку, где покой находит он. Кевин задумался и решил поселиться вместе с Адамом в Гилстрапе и помочь в восстановлении города после битвы с одержимой Кэсси и пожарами, которые устраивали одержимые. Через две недели туда приехала Джессика. и Кевин сказал ей, что пока что они будут жить здесь, а также попросил у неё автограф для Кэсси. Примечания Категория:Мстители